From Hawkeye House to Eternity
by RebbieChan
Summary: A series of connected/chronological oneshots dealing with Roy and Riza during their lifetime. Royai. Manga-centric.
1. I guess i've just gotten used to it

**From Hawkeye House to Eternity**

**Story One: **

**I guess I've just gotten used to it**

"This is Roy Mustang" An eight-year-old Riza's father gestured to a ten-year-old Roy. "He'll be living with us from no on."

Riza glared at the boy. "That's gross!" She shouted and turned to run down the hall.

Roy shrugged. "Your daughter's weird Master Hawkeye."

Berthold flinched at the sound of Riza's door slamming. "Not usually."

* * *

"So he's going to replace _me_ now too?" Riza mumbled. _Just like with mom._ "Only this time he's using a real person." She would never forget that night six months ago. Down in her father's alchemy cellar... Riza shuddered at the memory, glancing at the photo of her mother that lay on her nightstand. _How could that _thing _ever be mom?_

But he had insisted that it was, shamed her for shying away, and forced her towards it. '_Give mom a hug.'_ Riza's eyes drifted down to the bandages on her arms. _Mom wouldn't have hurt me._

_Dad wouldn't have either._ "He's not my dad anymore." She whispered, not forgetting the new bandages on her back.

"That boy can have him."

* * *

_Maybe it's just because her mom died less than a year ago._ It was weird. What girl would think it was gross to spend time with _him_? "My sisters told me I'm a stud." Roy muttered. Yes. It must be because she was grieving. "I've got it!" He hurried down the stairs to where he thought he remembered his new teacher told him was Riza's room.

_Knock Knock!_ The door creaked open and Riza poked her head out, instantly glaring at Roy as she saw him. "What do you want, shrimp?"

Yeah, so they were the same height, so what? He ignored the comment and spoke as if she hadn't said it. "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"I think _you_ got off on the wrong train." Roy's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't been expecting this, though he smiled when he noticed she was struggling not to laugh. She was trying to be serious and stay mad at him, but she was obviously failing at it.

"Very funny. I only came to introduce myself."

"Father already did it for you." Riza snapped.

"But I want to do it properly." Roy flashed his self-award-winning smile.

Riza rolled her eyes and turned to a clock. "My favorite radio show comes on it two minutes, make it quick."

_I feel bad for whoever marries this girl._ He thought bitterly before speaking. "My name is Roy Mustang and I'm ten years old. I live with my foster mom and my four foster sisters, I don't remember my parents but I was told that they died when bandits attacked the train they were on. My favorite color is red, um, I like sandwiches and I'm here to learn alchemy from your dad because girls like smart and handsome guys. I like dogs."

Riza stared blankly at him. "Okay…? And what's your point?"

"I dunno, I sorta thought you'd hear something I said and start a conversation from it." Roy suddenly felt embarrassed and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "So nothing sounded interesting?"

"Not really." She passed him and started towards the living room. "Oh! But I do like dogs too." Roy's face lit up. "That doesn't mean I like _you_."

"But it's progress!" Roy followed after her. "So what's this show?"

"Ghost Tales From Beyond the Grave."

"I love that show! I didn't know it aired at four!"

* * *

Seasons changed and the two spent most of every day with each other, whether it be at home or, once summer ended, at school. Then winter break came and Roy was on his way back home for the holidays. Riza hated to admit it but she was bored without him there. He was always getting in some sort of trouble or making up adventures that they could go on. She decided that having Roy to play with was better than no one.

Winter break was ending and Roy was returning. The house had been so empty without him and Riza was glad he would be coming back. Maybe a bit too glad…

"Wow! You're so happy I'm back that you're crying!"

"I'm crying because I'm _sad_ you came back!" _Thunk!_

"Ow! Why'd you have to hit me!"

Roy would return home for every major holiday and the week of his birthday. The same thing would happen every time he came back to the 'Hawkeye House' as he called it. Riza would hug him or simply say 'welcome back' and Roy would make fun of her for missing him. Thus would insure something being knocked against the side of his head.

That changed when he came back after his fourteenth birthday.

"W-welcome home." Riza mumbled. She stared at her feet and her face was a slight shade of pink.

"Missed me so much that even you're embarrassed about it?" Roy teased, using the smirk that he had been developing for the past year.

Riza sighed and rolled her eyes, the pink growing darker.

"Aren't you a bit young to start that whole teenage thing?"

A smile formed on her lips as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Shut-up!"

"You're still weird I see." Roy purposely mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. "Hey, master, can we go to the beach after we get back to Hawkeye House?"

Berthold glanced between the two. "Both of you?"

"It's no fun to go alone." Roy then quickly added. "Not that I couldn't get, like, every girl's number if I did." Riza shot him a look. "Please, we haven't been to the beach in forever and Riza didn't even swim!"

There was a reason behind that. Even if she did go with him, Riza wouldn't be swimming. With the tattooed array on her back that her father forbade her from letting anyone see, it was better just to sit out. She was expecting him to tell her that she couldn't go.

He sighed. "Fine, you can go." Riza blinked in surprise.

"Yes!" Roy grabbed her arm and dragged her after him in the direction of the lake.

"I thought we were going to stop at home first!" Riza protested while trying to keep up with him. "Father's going to be pissed that we left him there with all your junk!"

"So?" She caught up with him and wrenched her arm out of his grip all the while shooting him a glare. "Oh, come on! Since when d'you care?"

_I could use this to my advantage._ Riza thought. "Since now I don't have a swimsuit on me."

Roy smirked. "You could go in the nude."

"Roy!" Her cheeks flashed red and she hit him in the shoulder. "You pervert!"

He snickered, causing her to become more flustered. "You're only two years younger than me."

"And three months!" Riza decided there was only one way to win this round. It was a cheap card to play but sometimes lines needed to be crossed. "Maybe the reason Roy thinks it's no big deal because he's the size of a sixth grader."

"I'm taller than you!" All his humor faded.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl."

"Oh really now?"

_That backfired._ The last thing she wanted was to have him think she was just one of the guys. She tried to come up with something good to say to get back at him but before she could the beach came into view. "We're here!"

"Awesome!" Roy ran ahead of her, throwing off his shoes before splashing into the water. He turned back towards her. "C'mon! The water's great! Just leave your stuff on!"

Riza waved him away and plopped down on the beach. She half wondered if her father was actually angry about it and half wondered if Roy was going to stop bugging her about the whole swimming thing.

"You're no fun." Roy grumbled and she ignored him. "What am I supposed to do here all by myself?" With that Riza realized that they were the only two people there. Where even were they anyway? She hadn't even known this place existed.

"How about you go play with one of your nonexistent girlfriends." She smiled, knowing that he took such great pride in his 'charms'.

"You know that your just jealous." He called.

"Green with envy." She spoke in a bored tone.

There was a silence before he spoke again. "Don't you want to know where this is?"

"Not really." But Roy could tell that she was at least a little curious.

"I found it one time when you were sick so I went out exploring by myself a few years ago." He paused for dramatic effect, sneaking up on her because she had her arm over her eyes.

"Does this story have an ending?" She asked, leaning forward to sit up, only to freeze when she realized how close Roy was.

"I take all my girlfriends here." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

Riza's cheeks flushed like the color of a tomato, her heart pounding as if it were to pop right out of her chest. Though 'happy' couldn't even describe the feeling, instinct took over. "That's gross!" She shouted and punched him in the arm.

Roy's heart dropped for a second before jumping to his feet and taunting her, laughing as she chased him around the beach.

People would often ask the two what it was like living with the other. They would answer by listing off all of the others' faults like; 'Riza eats like a warthog' or 'Roy forgets to flush all the time'. Then they would shrug and say: 'I guess I've just gotten used to it.' with a smile and slight blush on their face.

It was then when the two fell for each other, Riza knowing and never changing her mind, Roy not realizing until much later.

* * *

**So, what do you think? please review!**


	2. Short Hair

**Story Two:**

**Short hair**

_Pop!_ "Stop doing that in my ear!"

_Pop!_ "Roy!"

Roy snickered and continued to blow his chewing gum into bubbles near Riza's ear. It was the last day of school, and his last day at this school. This September Roy was going to begin attending the East City Military Academy.

_Pop!_ "I'll tell Father where you're going to school next year!" Riza threatened.

"Yeah, right!" He wasn't stupid enough to actually believe her, Riza would never tell her dad. It wasn't that she like him enough to keep his secret, it was more like she dislike her dad so much that she did it so spite. Or at least that's what he thought.

_Pop!_ "Seriously, do you want to die?" They walked passed a big puddle of mud and she was thinking that pushing him in it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

The house was finally visible over the hill, it would only be a few minutes before they were home. "I thought you were supposed to be an adult." She grumbled.

"I'll be sixteen in a month and then I can act like one. So until then I'm going to use up all my immaturity." He explained.

Riza rolled her eyes and turned to face away from him, as she did this Roy blew another bubble and it pooped…right in her hair. She let out a shout as she realized what had happened and hit him in the side. "You jackass!" Riza turned and ran to the house.

_Opps._ Roy spit out his gum and ran after her. "Wait! I didn't mean to!"

He followed her into the house to see her shouting and crying to her father while pointing in Roy's general direction. All he caught was "Jerk got it in my hair!"

"Can't you wash it out?" Her father asked, not really having any expertise in these sort of things.

"NO! You have to _cut_ it!" _Oh._ That's why it was such a big deal. Now Roy felt really bad.

"I have to cut it…?"

"Just give me some money for the haircut place!"

"Oh, okay." He took out his wallet and handed her a few dollars. "But if you're going to go out take Roy with you."

Riza glared at Roy, took the money and ran. He chased after her trying to tell her that he was sorry only to have the door to the Barbershop slammed shut in his face.

Roy opened the door and entered. He glanced sheepishly at Riza sitting in the barber's chair. "I'm sorry, I really do mean it."

"You don't mean it because you don't get it." She muttered.

"I do so get it!" Roy protested. "If you get your hair all cut off you'll look like a boy!" The glare on him intensified. _Nice one Roy._ He thought, realizing he had basically said that she wasn't very feminine.

"That's not it! Mom had long hair like that." Riza grew quiet and stared out the window until the man was done cutting her hair. She paid the man and they left.

Riza still looked like she was on the verge of tears again. "Don't worry Riza, I think it looks cute." Roy said, smiling at he in an attempt to make her feel better.

From that day on, Riza kept her hair short.


	3. Don't Be Like Me

**Story Three:**

**Don't be like me**

**"Hey Riza! I'm going out!" Roy called from the entryway.**

"What?" He glanced up to see her running to the banister on the second floor. "but you just got home!"

"And?"

Riza looked flustered. "Well at least tell me where you're going!"

Roy sighed. Things between them had changed ever since he had started going to school in the city, they weren't so attached at the hip anymore. It was kind of hard to be when he was only at the Hawkeye House on the weekends. "A friend from the Academy is throwing a party in a larger town not too far from here and since Master is gone for the weekend I thought I'd go."

"How are you going to get there?" The interrogation was on.

"Another friend said he'd pick me up on the way."

"Does he drive?"

"Yes."

"Who's the designated driver?"

"I don't know."

"When are you going to be back?"

"That depends on the girls that are there." Not seriously of course, he said this just to get her goat.

She glared at him and started down the stairs. _Uh-oh._ Roy thought, she was probably going to beat him up for saying that. Instead she grabbed her coat and said. "I'm coming too."

Roy blinked in surprise. "What? No way!" This party, he knew, was going to have alcohol and drunk teen boys and girls together usually ended up in a mess. He wasn't about to let her go and see all that. "You're too young."

"If you're going to be gone all night then how am I supposed to sleep? I don't like being alone at night."

"Don't you have, like, stuffed animals or something to keep you company?" He whined.

"Oh, yeah, that's comforting with all their heads ripped off thanks to a certain _someone._"

_The daggers she glares…_ "That was an accident."

"but you even killed Black Hayate! He was my favorite!"

"The crime fighting dog from that dumb animated movie?" Ignoring her comment that the movie was anything but dumb, he continued. "This is why I can't take you, you're too childish."

"You just don't want me following you around all night, right?" Roy nodded and she sighed. "Fine! I promise I'll stay out of your way."

He eyed he suspiciously for a few seconds before waving her to follow him out the door. "Just behave yourself."

* * *

Roy pretended not to care when his friend came to pick them up, asking "Who's the chick?"

He answered quietly that she was a friend of his.

Roy pretended not to care that Riza actually didn't follow him around all night.

He continued to have a good time.

Roy pretended not to care when he noticed guys hitting on her.

He brushed it off by flirting with other girls.

But he could _not_ pretend not to care about this.

Some guy, drunk off his ass, seemed to not know how to take a hint. Even the biggest hint of them all: 'no'. Roy glared at him as Riza attempted to inch away from the guy who was very intent on kissing her. _And probably more, that Douche!_

He cleared his throat loudly to get the said d-bag to notice him standing there. Riza looked very happy to see him. "Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure she's not interested." She also looked a bit tipsy herself.

"Wadd'ya know?" _This idiot can't even use English. _Roy's eyes narrowed further and moved his arm between the two. The guy leaned closer to him. "c'mon bud, yur a milli-ary guy, don' see girls much so gotta ride em full."

Roy punched him in the face. Yup, socked it to him. Despite the dick's inability to make any sense, he knew what that pervert had meant. And he was pissed. "Try it and I'll fucking kill you!" He grabbed Riza by the wrist and dragged he towards the door. "Come on Riza, we're going!"

"Roy, we-" She started as they came outside.

"What were you doing drinking?" He demanded.

"_You_ were doing it."

"So?" Before he could say anymore the sound of police sirens filled the air. _To bust the party, probably._ "What are our curfews?"

"You're sixteen, remember? Mine's at eleven on weekends." Roy checked his watch. It was one in the morning. _Strike one._ "But Roy, we carpooled here."

_Strike two._ "Well I'm not letting us get caught here either way, if your dad finds out I'm dead." It was time to put some of his military training to use. He motioned for her to follow as he moved towards the house's gate. "We can sneak around the back." He whispered

They climbed the gate, sprinted across the lawn, jumped the back fence into the neighbor's yard and were out on the other street. Roy glanced around, searching for a street sign. _Wish I had a map._

Red and blue flashes cast eerie glows on their street. Riza yawned and followed him as he wandered around. After about fifteen minutes of this he had to admit it. "I don't know where we are."

She yawned again and pointed at the sky. "We live north of here. Follow the north star." She stilled her shivering by crossing her arms across her chest. "Aren't you supposed to be learning these things at your school?"

"We can't walk the whole way home in the middle of the night Riza." He snapped, irritated that he hadn't remembered his directions.

"Then where are we going?" She was irritated too, being cold, tired and buzzed.

"If I can find downtown there's a hotel and we could stay there."

"Since when did the poor student have any money?"

"My mom's not poor!"

"So you're going to leave her with random hotel bills to pay, yeah that looks good."

"What else do you want me to do!" Roy shouted. "This is why I didn't want you to come!"

"Because you wanted to wander the streets by yourself?" Did she always have to show him how he screwed up?

"I wouldn't have had to leave if I hadn't brought you along." He grumbled.

"But then you'd be spending the night in the back of a police car." Couldn't he ever win just one argument?

"It would be better than being stuck out here with you." She glared at him and hugged herself tighter. It _was_ pretty cold. They did live on the north side of the East area and it was approaching winter. All either of them had were flimsy sweatshirts. It was also past one in the morning. _Now I sound like a jerk, she's just a bit annoyed about how cold it is and how long we've been out._ "Sorry, that's not what I meant."

Silence. _She's ignoring me._

They continued to walk in silence until Roy spotted a car parked on the side of the street. He peeked in the windows to make sure no one was in in before opening the back door. "We could stay here."

She ducked her head, getting all red in the face. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's better than wandering around all night." He offered. "You can get the backseat and I'll take the floor."

Riza complied but it wasn't long before the both of them realized how cold it actually was. "There's always body heat." A blush and a glare. "Not like _that_, here move." Roy said as he took off his sweatshirt. She got up from the seat as he laid down on it. He reached out his arms for her. "It'll be warmer if we sleep together."

_She must be really cold._ He thought as he face continued to grow redder. Riza nodded and they awkwardly situated themselves until they were semi-comfortable. Roy wrapped his arms around her and placed his sweatshirt on top. "Warmer, right?"

She nodded again and buried her face in his chest.

Roy smiled. This…was almost kind of nice.

He looked down at her face, she was such an innocent girl. And then he looked at himself and felt ashamed. _Please Riza, don't ever become like me._

* * *

hey guys! i don't think i've done any auther's notes yet so here we go!

**This chapter was going to longer where it would turn out that they came back to the same street they had started and the police would find them in the car and roy would get his ass chewed but i decied to leave that out because it didn't have much to do with the overall point.**

**also with the drunk guy, in my head i had basicly implied that he had said something bad but then when it came to writing it i realized i couldn't do that so i sat there for about an hour wondering what i was going to have hime actually say. I still think it sounds dumb**

**so once i finsih up with all the stuff with them being young like this i'll havedifferent story arcs of storyies that directly relate so that'll be fun.**

**okay bye then, please Review!**


	4. Wishing for a Way to Forgive

**Story Four:**

**Wishing for a way to forgive**

Instead of going to a good school in east city like she had planned, Riza was still stuck at home. "Father, could you at least take your medicine, for once." She ordered through gritted teeth._ Are all guys this stubborn?_ Her father had fallen sick in the middle of the summer.

Also with her father sick, she had found out that the supply of money they had been living off of for the past few years had been completely depleted. So she had gotten a job as a waitress to try and make enough money for his medications, food, and home bills.

In the beginning she had wondered why she bothered about caring for him but now…Riza let out an angry sigh and stalked off into the living room. "Roy?"

He looked up from the book he was reading. This was the first weekend he had spent here since he left for his six-month field training. "Yeah?"

"He won't take his medicine again."

"Just do what you did the lat time he did that." Roy said, returning to his book.

"I can't sneak it into his food if he's not eating!"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I do now!" Why did she all of a sudden start caring?

* * *

"I can't stay mad at him forever, I mean he _is _my father." Roy sat listening attentively, or at least pretended to listen, as Riza went on. She glanced towards her father's door. "It's not like I want him to die or anything."

"You just have to make him take it." Roy explained. "He will when he sees how important it is to you that he does. He does care about you Riza."

"If he did, he'd take his damn medicine." She glance up at Roy. "I think you're stubbornness must have rubbed off on him."

He smiled. "Blaming this on me now are you?"

* * *

Riza was in tears. "and I've never been much of a daughter to him! For God's sake he probably thinks I'm a lesbian by the way I dress and act!" She paused and then started again. "And now I just stereotyped lesbians!"

Roy stifled a laugh, knowing that she was trying to be serious. "Your dad doesn't think that."

"I finally start caring about how he thinks of me and now he's dying!"

"He's not going to die."

* * *

"How's Master doing?" Roy asked as Riza let him in the door.

"No better. It's been half a year and he's still getting worse."

* * *

"I've never been much of a father to Riza." His master's raspy voice sounded in his ear.

"Don't say that, she cares about you." Roy comforted.

"No," The look on his face was painful. "She wouldn't ever be able to forgive me." He must be the saddest man alive. "All these years…"

* * *

"I got your letter, is he really doing better?" Riza could hear Roy's voice over the phone.

"Yeah, he's been able to move around his study and eat by himself!"

She could almost hear his smile. "I'll be graduating tomorrow, I'm think of telling him that I've joined the military."

"Good luck, then!"

* * *

How was it that once you lose something, you realize how badly you've always wanted it?

* * *

**so this is suppossed to show the passage of time mainly. of course we all know what happens next after roy tells master hawkeye. idk i thought that if he had been sick or something then she would have to take care of him and she would have to grow to love him again.**

**yay! two stories right in a row! please review!**


	5. Why can't it stay like this forever?

**sorry that was so long, i was on vacation and then i've been so busy with work and little time i have at home my sis is on the computer! grr! oh well, i'm getting a laptop soon!**

* * *

**Story five:**

**Why can't it stay like this forever?**

"Is there a reason you've all of a sudden started calling me 'Mr.'?" Roy asked as he followed Riza back to the house.

"Because it would look bad being familiar with a man as I bring him to my house for the evening." She answered without looking back at him.

"If that's what you're getting at, being _un_familiar would be worse in my book." Roy muttered. "Anyway, since when do you care how things look?"

"Since now that I'm on my own, society deems that my reputation is the only thing that can get me anywhere." As of late, Riza had gotten…bitter to say the least about the 'woman's role in society'. Which was probably because she had known that soon she would have to become a part of it.

They stepped into what was now her home, making sure to close the door behind them. Master Hawkeye's secrets were not about to be known to everyone. "So…" Roy started awkwardly. "Is there like a secret passage or something to get to the notes?" He asked, only half joking.

Riza on the other hand was becoming extremely uncomfortable, going back and forth on whether to show him or not. But she had already told him that she would and so she would. "I'll need you to close your eyes." She said while making sure that the blinds were closed.

Roy was about to protest, if he was going to see the notes anyway then why bother hiding where they were hidden? But thought that she must have her reasons." Okay, they're closed." He could hear movement but kept them closed like was told. Riza knew this because she continued to check back at him every few seconds.

"You can open them now." She muttered. Her stomach dropped at the silence following.

While silence was what she had heard, thoughts ran wildly and loudly inside Roy's head. Starting with, '_Ohmigod she stripped'_ to _'hey that formula there looks kind of familiar'_. Why this was on her back of all places, Roy didn't really want to know. "That's surprising." He mumbled awkwardly after clearing his throat to break the silence.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Um…well, can I uh…" Riza glanced back at him, who was very flustered at the thought of having to study her naked back, and relaxed a little.

"I wouldn't have shown this to you if you couldn't." She reached behind her and grabbed his hand before leading him over to the couch where they could both be comfortable as he studied the alchemic symbols and runes.

Riza shivered as his fingers traced the lines. Deep in thought, Roy hadn't even realized he had done it. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled, flinching away.

"No, it's okay."

An awkward silence followed, but what had started out as a terrible uncomfortable situation all of a sudden became fun. After the both of them loosened up they began joking and laughing and trying to figure out the notes together.

And even when they answer the door together for the pizza they ordered, they laughed at the look the delivery boy gave them; both changed into sweat pants with Riza wearing Roy's easier to take on and off undershirt, suddenly the way thing's 'looked' to others didn't really matter.

Riza yawned, feeling tired after a long day. Roy then yawned also because everyone knows yawning is contagious. "If you're tired, just go to sleep."

"Like I'm supposed to trust _you_ with my unconscious body."

Roy smirked. "_I_ think that sounds good." As a result he got a shirt thrown at his face.

"I know that you know better than to try anything because I know that you know that you would wake up the next morning in a ditch on the opposite side of the country."

"That's harsh."

"Raped by a camel."

"You're cruel."

"Thank you." She flashed him a smile. "But I can't fall asleep out here."

Roy stood up on the couch, one foot on the headrest in a dramatic pose. "Then to the bedroom we shall go!" He declared as it tipped forward and he fell face first into the floor. Riza stood up, grabbed the shirt and patted his head as she passed. "Nice try, but you need to learn how to stick your landing."

Riza laid down on her stomach and crossed her arms under her pillow, pulling it closer. She felt his knees come down on either side of her hips and she hid her blush in her pillow, pretending she didn't care…that is until she heard him crunching away on potato chips. "You can't bring those in here!" She glared daggers as she raised herself up on her elbows.

"Why not? I'm hungry." Roy asked, spew half eaten chips from his mouth all over her.

Riza grabbed the bag and threw it off the bed. "Because I don't want potato chips all over my bed! And how can you be hungry? You ate, like, the whole pizza!"

"You ate all the breadsticks."

"Because you ate all the pizza! And I paid!"

But Roy wasn't paying attention, he was too busy rubbing his finger back and forth against her side. Her cheeks puffed out in her face strained to hold in laughter when he reach the spot just above her hip bone. He smiled. "I found it!" and so came the barrage of tickling.

She couldn't hold it in, breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. "…You…you bastard…!" She rolled over, gasping for air. "Stop it!"

He leaned close to her, smirking. "I found your spot."

Turning red due to their proximity she turned over on her stomach again. "I noticed, but some people here are trying to sleep." Though her heart only raced more as his arms wrapped around her waist, turning them over on their sides.

"I'll get some sleep too." He mumbled in her ear.

Riza was glad to find that she was the first to wake up out of the two of them. Partially out of distrust for Roy's 'man instincts' and partially because she was able to see how adorable he looked while asleep.

He didn't look so adorable with cereal and milk poured over him after he commented that girls normally make eggs when a guy spends the night.

* * *

After another night they headed down to Master Hawkeye's study to practice the new alchemy Roy had learned and it took one more day to completely get it down.

That night he called back to Central, telling them he would take the train home tomorrow.

For the both of them, they knew things were going to change now. And it seemed like the happiness of the last few days had just been a dream. But for Riza, it was worse. Roy had a life to go back to while all she had was this empty house.

What was she supposed to do now? Where would she go? After Roy left, would she ever even see him again?

They walked to the station together.

Could she go to school? Riza had planned to become a teacher before her father fell sick.

The train pulled in.

_The next time I see him I have to be someone, someone we wants and needs in his life. She decided._

Roy wasn't an idiot. He knew there really wasn't much for Riza to do. And he knew that there was the chance that this would be their last time together. "Riza." He started and once he did the words poured out on their own. "You could come to Central with me. It's a big place with plenty of opportunities and you wouldn't have to worry about money or anything. There's room in my apartment and once I become a state alchemist we won't have to worry about me being sent out to Ishbal. I mean, I'd love to have you, at least until you can find a good job or something or longer if you want."

Riza blinked in surprise. But she knew that he probably didn't realize that what he said sounded so much like a proposal for marriage. For a second though, it sounded so good. She could picture the two of them living together and maybe eventually getting married or even having kids. Right now, though, she would just be a dead weight. Riza didn't want that. She wanted to be someone he could be proud of.

She wanted to be strong.

She wanted to stand by him.

She wanted to protect him.

Riza smiled up at him. "Thanks, but I have to learn to stand by myself." Roy nodded in understanding. "Sorry Roy."

"It's okay." He picked up his suitcase. "But if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"I'll remember that." He turned and climbed aboard the train before waving goodbye.

"See you whenever then!" He called.

"Yeah, see you soon!" She called.

It wasn't until the train sped away that she decided to become a soldier.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Letters to no one

**Yay 2 chaps! Please review!**

* * *

Story Six:

**Letters to No One**

_Dear Riza,_

_I__'m writing to you today __Hey! I'm just writing to __check up on__ see how things are going. Have you gotten into a good school, or are you still working as a waitress? I thought it was funny when you first told me you got that job, a rollerblading waitress? I don't know it just made me laugh._

_I'm fine over here in Central. Oh! But that reminds me, how are you dealing with the rebellion over there? I don't think it's spread to your area yet. If things get bad over there, give me a call and I can come get you._

_Or for any other reason either. My offer still stands if you want to come to Central with me._

_See you whenever,_

_Roy_

* * *

_Riza,_

_I'm still doing fine. Haven't been sent back to the east yet. But I do have some good news! I've gotten my state alchemist's license the other day. I was automatically boosted to a Major and I get way better pay now, which is pretty cool._

_How have you been doing? I hope everything's good on your end too. I saw a movie poster the other day for the sequel to that movie you used to like so much and it reminded me of you._

_Roy_

* * *

"What's with you and letters all of a sudden?" Maes asked after watching his friend begin writing during lunch break. "'Riza'? You've got a girlfriend!"

Roy hastily covered the paper. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Then why do you keep sending her letters?" That man would always pry until he got what he wanted so Roy decided he should just explain now and save him the trouble.

"She's my late master's daughter. I'm just a bit worried about her now that she's by herself, especially with this war going on." It irked him that Maes still gave him a suspicious look.

"So even though you wrote here" he pointed at the page. "That you would like it for her to move in with you, you don't have feelings for in any way?" Roy turned red. Maes smiled. "You know that sounds almost like a marriage proposal."

"I don't mean it as one! I'm only nineteen!" Maes laughed at his friend's embarrassed expression, he was redder than a tomato.

"What if she thinks that's what it is though?"

Roy thought for a bit on that. If she did think that and she wasn't interested in him that way, then maybe that was why she hadn't replied to any of his letters. It was one of the reasons he worried so much, what if something had happened over there and she couldn't send him back? "It doesn't matter if she thinks that or not."

Maes stared at him blankly. "Wait." He started after a silence. "She hasn't wrote you back?" Roy nodded. "Man, you've got it bad!"

"Shut-up! She's just…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's just a friend."

"So that's what you say, but I know that look anywhere." Maes began whistling as he sauntered off.

Roy continued to write.

_Riza,_

_Happy Birthday! You turn Seventeen soon. I couldn't think of a present that would fit in a letter, So the next time I see you I'll get you something or take you out to eat on my treat. _

_Things in the east are really heating up I hear. I'm told to stay in Central until it's resolved. I guess that means they think I'm too important. But it's also a good thing in case you'd want to move in, even just for a temporary amount of time, because I know I'll be able to stay out of the fighting and would be able to be there with you._

_My friend Maes is going to be sent over soon, wouldn't that be strange if you were able to meet him? But if for some reason you do, don't listen to him, he says a lot of weird things. I hope things go well for him._

_Speaking of, are you keeping safe? I wouldn't want you getting hurt in something like this. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I care about you too much. So please stay safe._

_My offer will always stand,_

_Roy_

_P.S. I think I love you_

* * *

The train pulled into the station and Roy got off. He was glad to have found out that this area of the East was still out of the fighting. That meant that Riza must be safe. But then that also meant that she had probably been ignoring his letters.

Roy wandered around the town for a while before going towards the house. He looked up at it, it hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Are you looking for someone?" an old man asked as he walked past.

"Um, yes. Riza Hawkeye lives here right?"

"No. No one lives there anymore. She's going to school in East City now and hasn't returned since."

Roy's heart dropped. He had been hoping to see her. But a school in East City, that was good to hear. It also meant that she hadn't received any of his letters, as he had checked the mailbox to find all of them that he sent still in there.

And maybe that was a good thing.

Even though he told himself that, it didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

**Tell me if you agree this guy is an asshole too:** My friend found her husband cheating on her with one of her friends (obviously no longer a friend) but they can't afford to live seperatly. this d-bag brings his girlfriends over all the time. they have a daughter too and the rule is if he brings someone over it has to be she has to be in bed. of course he doesn't seem to listen to that. let's say their 4 yr old has learned some things a girl her age shouldn't. Also my friend is losing her job because they are going out of business. isn't that wonderful? now he's moving out because he can afford to but she doesn't have a job and she has to take care of the daughter. Yeah. Waht a jack ass.


	7. The Plan

**Story seven:**

**The Plan**

Riza had been surprised when she found out she had a grandfather in the military. And even more surprised when he said he would pay for her to go to East Military Academy.

So here she was. Walking into the academy's front gates carrying a suitcase and all of a sudden feeling utterly terrified. She was the only girl that she had seen so far. Not that it mattered, going in she had known she would be a very small minority.

They had been directed to the office to pick up schedules, maps, and room numbers. Somewhat relieved upon seeing that her roommate was in fact a girl, she was still a bit shocked to find that despite the fact that it was done alphabetically, the girl's last name started with a 'C'.

Rebecca Catalina had arrived at their room before her, already unpacking her things. She looked up from what she was doing and gave Riza a huge smile. "Well, well. Nice to meet you, I'm Rebecca." she said, getting up on her feet to shake Riza's hand.

"Riza Hawkeye. It's good to meet you too." Rebecca's handshake was a lot stronger than she imagined it would.

Rebecca swung Riza's arm from side to side. "kinda wimpy." Riza glared and took her arm back, feeling embarrassed. "So? What's your story?"

"My story…?"

"Why did you decide to enter the military?" She asked. "Me, I'm looking for a husband who will one day become a general and make me a very rich wife."

"Okay…"

"So tomorrow we have to do all these physical tests and stuff to see where we're at." Riza was not following anything that this girl was saying. "Us girls have to stick together!"

"Sure."

Riza went to bed that night wondering if her roommate was crazy.

* * *

Morning came early as the students were rudely awaken and sent out to the fields. After a series of tests involving running, climbing, and jumping over things Riza could have sworn she hurt in places that never even existed before.

"How did Roy make it through this…?" Riza muttered as she dragged herself after the others into the cafeteria for lunch.

"Who's Roy?" Rebecca came up from behind her, somehow still full of energy.

Riza blushed. "Uh a friend of mine."

But Rebecca didn't seem to be paying much attention. She nudged Riza and pointed at a girl in the line in front of them. "See her? She almost has the same hair as me."

"So? About a million girls have black hair and a ponytail."

"Yeah, but still." She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted to the other girl. "Hey! Girl with ponytail!" A few other girls including the one she was addressing turned their heads. "The one with the mole under her eye!"

The girl blushed and picked up her tray to carry over to them. "um, Hello?"

"I'm Rebecca and this is Riza, what's your name?"

"Maria Ross…" She appeared just as hesitant and confused as Riza had felt last night.

Rebecca clapped her hand on Maria's back. "You have a great sense for hair style!"

Riza face-plamed. Maria just stared at her. "It's just a ponytail…"

"Ugh! I'm soo tired and now their going to make us do reading and math tests!" Riza doubted she was very tired at all. She had been looked forward to the academic tests all day, it would finally be something she was good at.

"Reading and math is much easier than this."

"I agree." Maria nodded.

"Well I was home schooled on a farm! I only know pluses and minuses!" Rebecca cried. "Gah! Physical stuff is so much easier!"

A guy near them laughed and mutter. "That sounds like my kind of girl."

Rebecca blushed as the other two laughed. "That is NOT what I meant!"

"Sounds like you found your husband." Riza joked.

"Who would want a crude man like that!" Rebecca snapped. "Now back to you, Riza. Maria, have you heard of someone in the military by the name of Roy?"

"Oh, Master Sergeant Roy Mustang?" Maria answered. "I hear he was a real lady killer here at East Academy, graduated last year." Riza's reddening face gave away that she was right.

"Oh ho ho!" Rebecca exclaimed. "I think I get it! You're a victim of his charms and decided to follow him into the military!"

Riza ducked her head. "Not exactly." She mumbled. "We've known each other since we were little."

Rebecca squealed. "Awww! That's so cute!"

"Sheesh, I'm only here so that I don't become just another stereotype and she's here to fight for love. You've got me beat." Maria sighed. A horn sounded, signaling the end of lunch. "back to work I guess."

* * *

After reading, writing, and math tests they were brought to the gym for more basic physical tests like push ups and pull ups. By the end of it all Riza collapsed to the ground after completed only twenty sit ups in the given time. She knew that Corporal Lancer, the teacher responsible for those with last names G through K, found her pathetic. That assumption was solidified when he came up to her and asked. "Were you supposed to be here for secretarial training?"

Riza tried to keep a straight face as he said it. She also tried to sit up straight, but neither of those turned out all that well. "No, Sir. I'm here to become a soldier."

"You have a long way to go." The rest of the G through K's stared and some laughed. Great first day.

She sighed and flopped back down onto the mat. "That wasn't very nice of him to say that in front of everyone." Riza glanced up to see a blonde boy holding out his hand so help her up. She took it. "Some of the guys did worse than you anyway." He smiled at her. "I'm Jean Havoc by the way."

"Riza Hawkeye."

"I'm from Hinterton way out east by the border."

"I haven't heard of it, sorry. I'm from Nettlesburg near the border with Northern Amestris."

"Haven't heard of that town either." Riza couldn't help but notice how boyish his face was. "They've got dinner in the mess hall, are you coming?"

"Sure, that's better than having my roommate pick on me for being a wimp again."

"You don't get along?" He asked.

She thought about it. "You know, I'm honestly not sure."

They sat down with their trays. "So Hawkeye - or do you prefer Riza?"

"It doesn't matter." It was weird hearing someone call her by her last name.

"Alright, how old are you?" Jean…or Havoc…she wasn't sure which she should call him, asked.

"I'll be seventeen middle of next month." she answered.

"Really? I only turned sixteen a few months ago." Before they could continue their conversation, Rebecca and Maria sat next to her.

"Who's this?" Rebecca asked, creepily eyeing him up.

And so they went around reintroducing themselves until supper was over and they departed for their rooms.

"As I said before, I lived on a farm my whole life so I'm physically qualified for this. What could have you possibly been thinking to come here with no prior…skill." Rebecca started as they readied for bed.

"I was a waitress for a bit." Her roommate shot her a look. "I don't know! I thought if Roy could do it then so could I!"

"All that aside I have a proposition for you." Riza was interested. "Since you're weak and smart while I'm an idiot and tough, why don't we teach each other? We're both going to need a lot of extra help."

"You know what? That sounds like a plan." They shook on in a went to bed.

The morning would bring even more intense mental and physical training than either of them imagined.

* * *

Please review!


	8. We Are Men

**Story eight:**

**We are men**

"It doesn't matter what we do, they won't take us seriously!" Rebecca seethed. "I mean no disrespect but these officers have to get the shit out of their brains and realize that us girls do better than most of those wimpy puss-faces!"

"Wow, someone's pissed." Maria commented, idly staring at the grey sky.

"Would you be quiet Rebecca!" Riza snapped. "You know how screwed we'd be if anyone hears you!" They were covered in mud in one of the many little nooks on the training grounds after their last session. "God, they already are out to get us."

"That's because the two of you keep getting into trouble." Maria sighed.

"What? Us? Never!" Rebecca joked.

"I don't think it's fair to give us demerits for using the grounds and gym at night for practice." Riza complained.

"There's also the rumor that you guys did it with Havoc."

"Which is totally not true!" Rebecca shouted. "I'd fess up for something like that!"

"And the one where you're gay lovers."

"Which is gross. Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Riza added quickly.

"And the one that we seduced the teachers." Maria rolled her eyes "If so, then why do I never see A's on my tests?" The other two laughed. "I think I've heard that we're apparently witches, that we're actually men, that we're wild alcoholics…"

"That last one's true." Rebecca nudged Riza. "Have you seen how fast this girl gets plastered?"

Riza rolled her eyes. "Like _you're _any better?" She stood up and brushed herself off. "let's get back to what we're here for, I need some work on hand to hand."

* * *

Everyday and every night became the same. They fought twice as hard as everyone else to even be considered equal. But they took the verbal and physical abuse and wore the scars like medals of honor. With every day being treated like the dirt on their clothes. After working their asses off, proving better than everyone else, and getting no recognition. It was either buck up and be a man or go home. And they chose to be men.

They began to look like men. Maria even cut all of her hair off.

They began to dress like men.

They began to act like men.

When friends and family had been report killed due to the revolt, they could not cry. Men weren't supposed to show emotions.

Whether they agreed with it or not they supported the war and talked as if joining in would be great. Men never thought about the consequences.

When someone said anything to offend them They would start a fight. Men love to fight.

When there was a physical they undressed with all the guys, because if they were men then there was nothing to hide. Riza had to stay out of that one and she got a lot of crap from the guys about it.

Not only did they have to deal with becoming men they had to still deal with the reality of being some of the few woman there and getting the butt of their sexual jokes and desires.

Maria was the lucky one, she transferred to central when her family moved there because she couldn't afford to pay for boarding and moved with them. Conditions for women were much better there. Especially without the war looming over everyone at all times.

War was all around them. The pressure to learn as much as possible before they would be sent out was far too great. They were supposed to be sent to have on site training for half of their third year but second years were being dragged into it.

Dread was drowning the students as the further advancement of the Ishbalans sent waves of it into the halls of East Academy. People came back missing limbs or in body bags. It was only a matter of time.

So everyone began acting as if these were their last days. Playing, partying, and loving. They wanted a full life and so they took what they could get.

It wasn't until a few minor riots made their way to East City that Riza, Rebecca and Jean were forced into it. They were put into the squad that was used to spearhead the battle for control of East.

In battle they made their way closer to the front day after day.

The girls had finally gotten their wish. The battlefield didn't discriminate. Either you survived or you didn't whether you were male of female.

* * *

Please Review!


	9. This wasn't how it was to happen

I've had this chapter all but done for pretty much the whole time between the last update and this one. I feel so bad. Sorry. I've been really busy. if you really care enough to know the details i think i still have it posted on my profile. I hope to update more, promise that once Halloween's over and down with i will update frequently.

**

* * *

Story Nine:**

**This was not how I wanted this to happen**

Riza scanned her sector over and over again, searching for any sign of movement. She hated how powerful she felt behind her gun. If someone so much as breathed too heavy, she would see it and without knowing it whoever it had been would be dead.

From the way the sun hung in the sky, she knew that her shift was done. Here came the hard part; getting down from her post.

She pushed herself up off her stomach onto her knees and threw her gun over her shoulder. _I can't blame Major Hughes for this one._ Riza had been the one to find and suggest this spot. Now she was regretting it big time.

Shakily getting on her feet, the ruins of the temple shook under her too. _Crap! This was stupid!_ She went back down to being on all fours and crawled across the long dormer, careful not to get stuck in one of the many holes.

Coming to the end she wrapped her arms around the half broken statue of an angel and swung her feet down to feel for a window ledge. Her feet hit a ledge and she slowly leg go of the statue, lowering herself with shaky balance.

Soon she was crouching in the window sill, ready to take her first steps into the old building. Riza tested the floor and found that it was safe before ducking inside and starting down the hall.

Near the corner to enter the main building was a huge gap in the floor, leaving only a sliver of wood paneling on the side. Leaning lightly against the wall, she started to sidle around the corner.

Riza heard the sound of crumbling behind her. She felt herself falling backwards. Pushing on the floor to try and stabilize herself, the floor under her gave way.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Her eyes shot desperately back and forth, searching for something to grab onto.

It wasn't needed. The next second she hit a scaffold sticking out on the side of the building. She was safe! But then her body involuntarily rolled due to the impact and she slid of the edge. So much for that half a millisecond of comfort.

Shredding cloth filled her ears. Her overcoat had gotten caught it the wood! For a few seconds she hung there, looking for something to swing onto.

"Hawkeye!" A familiar voice shouted to her.

"Havoc?" She called down, spotting him peeking out of a window a floor below her. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Shut up and get me down!"

"That's no way to talk to your superior officer." She hear him grumble. "I'm on my way up!" So he was a Corporal now, big deal. Riza glared at him as he headed down the hall. He stopped when he heard her make a barely audible shout as the cloth began ripping again. She could see his look of terror upon the sight of the coat ripping free just before she closed her own eyes out of fright.

She felt him try to catch her but she didn't stop falling until they grabbed onto each other's hands. But that only lasted a moment as the ledge beneath Havoc crumble under the weight of two people. Now they were both falling with two stories between them and the ground.

Luckily they grazed against the wall enough that when they hit the ground they didn't get the full impact of falling as far as they did.

Dazed the two of them sat up and started up at the temple. "Well that wasn't fun." Havoc commented. "I'm glad I'm not a sniper."

"Probably glad that you're being moved along with the major, too, right?" Major Hughes was being moved to a different sector of deep Ishbal. Havoc was going with him along with many others. Riza was staying here to stay under Colonel Sanders's jurisdiction. This was his last day.

"No way! I'm being sent farther front!" Havoc complained. "This is gonna suck some serious ass." They got up and headed back towards camp.

"Yeah, and now we have to deal with those annoying arrogant State Alchemists." Riza complained.

"Ugh. You're right. They just showed up this morning didn't they?" Havoc asked. "Who's all going to stay here?"

"I don't even know who _is_ here!" She laughed. "Uh-oh, here comes the Major."

"Hawkeye! I need you over here!" Hughes called.

"Good luck!" Havoc smiled before hurrying over by the fire.

"So, how did that new spot work out for you?" Was the first thing the Major asked.

"I fell four stories and somehow survived if that answers anything."

"Sounds like a full day to me. Buuuuuuut!" Riza fought the urge to roll her eyes at the man's corniness. "I need you to watch the far side of camp for me, okay?"

Riza saluted. "Will do, Sir!"

"Also, with the most of us leaving and all the fresh soldiers coming in, we'll need some higher ranked senior soldiers to put the young ones in line." He smiled as he continued. "How would you like to be made Corporal?"

"It would be an honor, sir!" And she could rub it in Havoc's face.

After a few hours lying in wait at her post, she spotted movement coming from the east end of camp. She spotted two soldiers, both the rank of major by the medals they wore, and identified one as being Hughes. The other was probably one of those new state alchemists.

They were talking very animatedly, the alchemist must be a friend of the Major.

Her eyes flicked just behind them upon spotting movement. An Ishvalan assassin. There was no hesitation, in a moment the red-eyed man was dead.

The alchemist still seemed on edge but the major calmed him by pointing out Riza's position. They turned towards her and she froze.

_It couldn't be…_

_But it was!_

She wanted to run down there and throw herself into his arms, cry and tell him that she didn't want to do this anymore. She wanted him to hold her, to tell her things were going to be alright. To tell her he'd be there. To tell her they could forget all this ever happened. But that wasn't going to happen.

Riza stared into the fire at the campsite. She didn't know where Havoc was and she had wanted to say goodbye before he left but it seemed like that she wouldn't be able to.

"-re she is. Hey! Thanks for earlier. You were the one to fire that shot, right?" She heard Major Hughes voice gradually growing louder. Riza brought herself to her feet, not having to look to know who was with him.

"Yes, sir." She hated that look in his eyes, the look she knew was in hers. That look now mingled with shock and horror. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Mustang." No. It really wasn't. Not here. "Or perhaps I should address you as Major Mustang now?" He didn't answer. "Do you remember me?" Judging by his reaction, there was almost no way he didn't.

His eyes softened. "How could I forget?" Roy's hollow voice reflected how they both felt.

This was not the reunion either of them had hoped for.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. The Night just got Warmer

**Story Ten:**

**The Night just got Warmer**

All the other guys cast him dark looks. Well, all the ones that weren't directly in his care. Roy smirked, knowing that the group of soldiers were talking about him. Him, and a certain sniper.

He sat down next to her at the campfire. She smiled at him and handed him half of her loaf of bread. They never asked each other about their day. It was an unspoken rule.

"Is this all?" Roy asked, doubting the bread was going to fill his empty stomach.

"The supply truck was taken out today. We have to ration what's left." Riza explained quietly. Somehow he just knew that she must have been assigned to help see it to safety.

No one else joined them at their fire. Though there were many spots around it's perimeter, this fire only had room for two. Roy took a bite of his bread. His hands shook from the exhaustion of the days work. Riza's hands were steady as always. They never shook, not anymore.

He could do that much for her and that thought comforted him.

They put out their fire and headed over to the 'bags', the name the soldiers had given the sleeping area. Some of the guys grumbled at the sight of them walking together, knowing that they weren't as lucky as him.

"Goodnight Major." Riza mumbled the formality that only mattered to those eavesdropping.

"'Night Corporal." Roy spoke just loud enough for others to hear as they slipped into the same sleeping bag.

At least he could do this one thing for her, to keep her warm at night.

And all the guys were jealous.

* * *

Super short! Please Review!


	11. Success

**Story Eleven:**

**Success**

"The Squad will include: Major Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Benjamin Lancer, Sergeant Blaine Corsair, Sergeant Hans Junker, and Corporal Riza Hawkeye." Colonel Gloster read out the names for a special task force. Their job was simple: take out the Ishvalan's storehouse. It had come to their attention that there was one within the lines of their sector. It was of utmost importance that it be taken out.

But…

Riza glanced over at Roy with the same uncertain expression that he shot her.

The last thing either of them wanted was to see the other in battle.

She tried to focus on something else. She thought it was funny to be on such an elite team with the man who told her on her first day with the military that she would never get never far. Ok, so that wasn't exactly what he said but that didn't really matter. Either way she sure showed him.

The four of them turned to Roy. "What's the plan major?" Corsair asked with a salute.

"First, what are all your strengths?" He took a quick survey of the four of them, avoiding Riza's eyes, and a plan was formed.

* * *

The target was in sight. So far they hadn't run into any problems. Junker, from his position in a niche in the rock wall to their east, nodded and flicked two fingers towards the target. The coast was clear.

Riza relayed the signal to Lancer and Corsair. They descended from two adjacent buildings onto the storehouse. She could see them beginning to place the explosives.

The explosives were a decoy. The roof was to strong for them. But it would lure out the guards where Riza would pick them off. After that Junker, Corsair, and Lancer would spear-head the entrance with Roy, Riza's job was to give them aid by shooting down any threats from the windows.

A snap and a bang. Someone fired a gunshot. From inside her scope she saw Corsair go down.

Riza signaled Junker what happened. Judging by the way he fell, the sniper was on the building kiddy-corner across the street. That building stood higher than the storehouse and despite Lancer's attempt to duck for cover, more shots fired towards him.

What the sniper didn't know was that there were explosives on the roof as well as the soldiers.

The shots stopped once the explosions started.

Junker sent out the emergency signal. It was time for plan B.

She heard the snap of his fingers. Then there it was. His flames tore into the side of the building leaving their eyes clouded with smoke.

Everything became loud at once. Ishvalan warriors shouted, another explosive went off, Roy snapped again. Somehow she managed to pick out an Ishvalan shouting "There they are!" as the smoke cleared. But Junker's gun fired before hers, killing the enemy just as he came into sight.

Now The building had a giant hole where a window had been and, surprisingly, the top corner had completely blown off.

"It's Lancer!" Junker exclaimed.

He was right. Lancer hung on to the crumbling top floor and tossed his last explosive up towards the opposite corner of that level. Riza smiled, Roy had put that man in the perfect position, he had been a genius with explosives so far.

She aimed as it flew through the air away from her and fired. On impact it exploded, sending the roof avalanching down.

Simultaneously, Junker through one through the gaping hole in the side of the building. Roy blasted it, blowing out the first floor.

The building crumpled to the ground, Lancer narrowly escaped the wreckage.

Converging on their horse-drawn cart the team quickly took up defensive positions. The warriors came from all sides. Lancer had lost his gun in the explosions, Roy gave him his. Junker took the reigns.

The Sergeant only got the horses moving before he was shot in the head. Right between the eyes. _That means…_Riza turned around and saw that she was right. They were surrounded.

The horses went crazy and sped off, dragging them in the wrong direction. Roy blasted the warriors in their path and shouted, "Can either of you ride a horse?"

Lancer sighed and slowly rose to a low crouch. "I can." He stepped around Junker's body, his eyes set on the back of the one horse that hadn't broke free of the reigns. The lieutenant leapt onto it's back and soon got it under control.

A warrior aimed straight at him but before the Ishvalan had time to shoot, he met a bullet in the side of his head as well as flames to engulf him.

Roy nodded to Riza, signaling that he could take care of the front. Riza took to covering their back.

She did not see the sun that refused set, only the darkening sky and the shadows that grew and shrunk with every snap of his fingers.

* * *

The mission was a success, according to Gloster.

Then he relayed to the three that Junker and Corsair were the only in their squad with families.

In no way could that mission be considered a success.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but i have 3 news chapters so hopefully that makes up for it?**

**Review!**


	12. Burn

**Story 12:**

**Burn**

He must be the most cruel person in the world. Not only to others but to himself. "This war has made me much to accustomed to burning people." His voice didn't even tremble. Not even showing in the slightest what he was just about to do.

He raised his gloved hand.

She turned to face the ground, gripping the loose dirt between her fingers.

It was what she wanted. It was what she wanted. It was! All he had to do…! But he couldn't…But he had to!

If Roy learned one thing during the war, it was to not think and just do.

* * *

Riza had planned not to, she knew how it would hurt him, but it proved to be too difficult. The pain too strong.

* * *

Her scream seemed to split through the air like lightning. Her body tensed up upon impact then grew limp and fell to the side.

Roy knelt beside her, wishing he knew anything about treating fire wounds, wishing he hadn't done what he did.

It was the third time he ever saw he cry in all ten years he had known her. It was also the second time that it was his fault.

He never hated himself more.

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Nightmare

**Story 13:**

**Nightmare**

A pure white space. A shapeless figure smiling at him. "Why do you fight?" It asked the words Roy had once asked Maes.

His friend's answer had been that he didn't want to die.

"I want to protect my subordinates." Roy answered.

"So you were protecting them when you killed hundreds of Ishvalan children?" The figure asked.

The images came rushing back, those he killed, those he saw die, the war would never leave him.

From below flames grew and pulled him away from the white space.

And he burned until he woke up.

Nightmares plagued him endlessly.

* * *

**Ok so that was epicly short...less than a drabble...**

**review!  
**


	14. New Life

**Story 14:**

**A New Life**

"I ended up under Major Lancer, how about you?" Rebecca asked, carrying her tray over to an empty section of a table.

Riza only flashed her a small smile and set down her tray.

"No way!" Rebecca slammed her tray on the table before swinging herself into her chair. "You were assigned under _him_?"

"I think he might have requested it." It would explain the way he acted, as if there was no doubt that she's watch his back. "He made me his lieutenant."

"What?" An evil look formed in Rebecca's eyes. "Well, the seductress strikes."

"What, may I ask, are you implying?"

"Oh, just that you _enjoy working under him_." Her smile twisted into a smirk.

Riza burst out laughing. "God, your not going to let that go, are you?"

"The reigning joke for the rest of your life." Riza sighed before Rebecca added, "And how come I haven't met this man yet?"

"Well, we've been in school, in the war, I don't think those are the best of circumstances."

Rebecca huffed and rested her head on her hand. "So when do you officially get promoted?" She asked, taking a bite of the slop they call food.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh," Riza turned at the sound of his voice. Roy stood across the table from her, holding a tray of food. "May I sit here?"

Did he have to ask? "Of course." Roy took the seat across from her.

Rebecca wiggled with excitement. "Soooo," _Crap! _Riza had forgotten about her friend sitting there, filled with knowledge she did not what Roy to know about. "This is the infamous Colonel Roy Mustang."

Roy cast a look of confusion at her.

Rebecca leaned into the table and spoke in a fake-whisper. "Riza's told me all about you."

"Ok."

Riza shot a glare at her friend when Roy ducked his head to take a bite of meat. Rebecca made a _Tch-_noise.

"Who are you working under, Rebecca?" Riza asked.

She rolled her eyes and made a huge exaggerated sighed. "I told you not even five minutes ago." They stared at each other blankly for a few moments before she continued. "You'll never believe who got promoted to Major!"

"Havoc?" Riza joked.

"Not on his life. It's that bitchy instructor from when we first started at the academy!"

"Lancer was promoted?" She spoke carefully, the mention of his name brought back bad war memories for the both of them.

"No wonder, he was a wonderful asset on the battlefield." Roy added.

"Speaking of wonderful assets," Rebecca nudged Riza in the side, causing her to jump . . . And bounce.

Roy's eyes widened.

Riza's face reddened and she kicked Rebecca from under the table. "You were saying earlier that you wanted to see that movie,"

"What movie?" Rebecca protested only to receive another kick from under the table. "Oh right, King Kong." She threw out the name at random.

"You must be thinking about Planet of the Apes, King Kong's no longer in theaters." Roy corrected. Rebecca glared.

"Really? Hmmm, I guess it is. You must go to movies often to know these things, Your girlfriend must be happy."

"I don't have a girlfriend." He glanced quickly at Riza before he spoke.

"I heard that you're a real ladies ma-" Riza kicked her again. "-man."

"I haven't dated anyone recently." Rebecca glanced at her friend and nodded towards Roy mouthing 'he's free'.

Riza kicked her again.

"I don't like him." Her friend answered plainly.

Riza brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. "And that's why you made fools out of us."

"Havoc did that all on his own." Rebecca recounted when Havoc sat next to them only to jump up and spill food all over himself in his attempt to salute Roy.

"I'm not talking about Havoc." They stopped at the door to Lancer's office. "And why don't you like him?"

"Because I don't." She answered before turning into the office. "See you later!"

Sometimes, well, most of the time, Rebecca was a real pain. _One doesn't get to choose their best friends._

Riza packed up her things, her first official day of work hadn't been too bad. "Riza," Roy started once everyone else left the room. "What are you doing after work?"

"Nothing." They started out of the office towards the locker rooms.

"Would you like to do something?"

_Was he…asking her out?_ But before she had the chance to answer, she felt someone slap her on the back. "Hey, Hawkeye!" It was Havoc.

She winced, her knees buckled and she started toward the floor. Both Roy and Havoc caught her by the arm.

"Sorry!" Havoc exclaimed. "I forgot, you injured your back in the war."

Riza cast Roy a quick look to keep him quiet before flashing Havoc a smile. "Don't worry, it's fine. Guess you don't know your own strength huh?"

He smiled and laughed. "Yeah I guess." He spotted Roy for the first time and snapped into a salute. "Oh! Colonel Sir!"

Roy sighed. "At ease, Sergeant."

Havoc relaxed. "Okay, well see ya later, Hawkeye!"

"Bye."

He dashed off.

Roy gave Riza a stern look. "That shouldn't have effected you that bad by now, have you been taking proper care of the burn?"

Riza stared at the wall to avoid his eyes. "Yes,"

"No,"

"Well, I don't know what I'm doing!" Riza defended. "And how am I supposed to reach all of my back!"

"You could have asked for help!"

They walked together in silence until Riza muttered, "I want some help."

"Then when your done in there," Roy pointed at the girls locker room. "You can come with me."

Even with the circumstances, Riza couldn't be more happy. While it wouldn't be the most 'normal' night, it was getting somewhere and at that moment all she wanted was to spend a normal day with him.

Changing from her uniform to a pair of man's jeans (briefly wished she would have worn something a bit more feminine) and a blue army sweatshirt in a matter of seconds, Riza found herself waiting outside the locker rooms for Roy.

Of course, Roy came out wearing clothes of a man with money. Yep. He was gorgeous.

She really wished she had worn something more flattering.

"It's a good thing I keep burn medicine at home, right?" He smiled as he joined up with her.

"Yeah, thanks." People starred at the two of them as they made their way out of Eastern Command side by side.

"So, how have you been?" Roy asked, "I haven't had the chance to ask yet."

"Good! After Ishbal I met up with my friends from the academy, you met them today at lunch, and finished off the rest of school that we missed from being in the war. A lot of people dropped before completing so we only had about a hundred people graduate."

"Understandably low, I bet you and your friend were the only girls too, right?"

"There was another," Riza corrected.

They walked down the sidewalks of the big city, to Riza it was a sight. Though the academy was in the same city, she had never left campus and East seemed completely new.

"Then I was put here and here I am," she finished.

"All I've been doing is mounds of paperwork," Roy sighed. "There's still so much from the war."

"Mounds?" Riza leveled her hands at eye level."

"Mounds," Roy raised his hands up above his head.

Riza began to laugh, only to have a dog leap into her. "Hey there, guy!" She awkwardly pat the dog on the head while pushing him off.

"Sorry about that!" A woman ran up to get the dog.

"It's all right," Riza smiled.

The woman blushed. "Ah yeah okay…"

Once she was out of earshot Roy burst out laughing. "She thought you were a guy!"

Riza blushed. "I get that a lot…" She mumbled. Roy went mad of laughter. "Well, why don't you just roll on the ground!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"I would,"

"Do I really look like a guy?"

Roy stopped laughing and glanced at her. "Nah, she just didn't get a good look at you." He started to speak again but then stopped. "This is my building."

They headed up the stairs to the fifth floor. The hallways even looked like a better place to live than Riza's apartment. Being a state alchemist and a Colonel in the Amertrian army had it's perks.

Roy dug out his key and lead her inside his place. It was huge, a main area for a living room and dinning, a kitchen in the back, two rooms to one side and one on the other. Everything was white, why he chose that color of décor, she had no clue. Also…it was clean!

"Nice place," Riza murmured. It was pretty much the exact opposite of hers'.

"Thanks, so you can get comfortable, and stuff. And I'll, well uh just a sec,"

He hurried off to on of the rooms on the left, probably the bathroom.

Riza glanced around before taking a seat on his perfectly white couch.

After a flush and the sound of running water, Roy came out again with a tub of medicinal cream for burns. He placed it on the coffee table and sat down next to her. "Let's see what I'm working with here,"

She pulled off her sweatshirt and tucked her feet between her and the arm of the couch so that her back faced him. The second she began peeling her undershirt off, Roy could smell it. _Blood._ His suspicions were confirmed at the sight of the blood soaked bandages that appeared to be many days old. "God, when was the last time you changed these?"

"The last time I saw you."

"You haven't done _anything_?"

"I thought we already established this."

Roy sighed and started on the wrappings that he did a little over a month ago. The bandages were loose from age and slipped off easily at first, hard with dried blood. Once he got closer to her skin it was sticky with both wet and dry blood. He had to work to peel it off, taking with it pieces of skin that should have been dealt with a long time ago. Every once and a while Riza would flinch from him pulling too hard at them.

Roy felt like crap. He did this to her.

Every flinch sent a pang through his heart until Riza spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Your going to have to wash it now too, aren't you?" as he finally finished with the bandages.

"Yeah, that is an important step."

Riza laughed, "Can't you knock me out first?"

They both wished Roy had taken that offer. After the first time he lightly pressed the wet wash cloth to her back, Riza involuntarily made it impossible for him to do it again. "Sorry," She exclaimed as she jerked away from him anytime he got close. Frustrated, Roy wrapped his free arm around her waist. "What are you doing!"

"Holding you down!" This way even if she tried to flinch away, he could still clean the wound. After a second thought, Roy added, "and don't even say it!"

"I wasn't going to," Riza assured. Still, she had to make him squirm, if only a little."Pervert," She muttered.

Roy ignored her comment and went back to cleaning her wound. After that was finished he applied the burn cream and re-bandaged her back.

Then after that they had dinner because she was already there and they 'might as well'. He even offered to walk her home.

While it hadn't been what she hoped, This new life was good enough.

* * *

I have no idea why this took me so long to write. Or why it came out so terrible _

oh, well

Please review!


	15. When She Says it's Nothing

**Story 15: **

**When She Says That it's Nothing**

Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised. I always knew my place in relation to her. A best friend, a comrade, or maybe even a brother. Still, this turned out to be far unexpected.

Hawkeye likes our boss. At least I think she does. She's a bit hard to read, that one, and I'm not the best with books. Anyway, she follows him everywhere - and I get that technically that's her job but the _way_ she follows him bugs me. Her eyes are always glued to him. I mean, c'mon Hawkeye! Show a little restraint! Even if they were to get together, one of them would have to quit. Law says so and stuff.

She even walks home with him. Goes over to his house. Lord knows what they could be doing.

"What's with you and the Colonel?" I asked after about a week.

"What do you mean?"

"You know."

And with a smile that seemed to pierce an arrow (or maybe in this case a bullet) into my heart she answered. "Nothing."

I know that's not true.

* * *

Havoc's PoV

Please Review!


	16. The Coming of the Fuhrer President!

**Story 16: **

**What Could, Couldn't Be.**

**Part One:**

**The Coming of the Fuhrer President**

"Is it true that you slept with the Colonel during Ishbal?" They were on lunch break in East command's cafeteria. 'They' being Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Sergeant Jean Havoc, and Corporal Rebecca Catalina. The question, posed by none other than Havoc, never would have been asked within said Colonel's presence. Honestly, it shouldn't have been asked at all.

Riza nearly choked on her potatoes. "What! No!"

Rebecca only laughed.

"That's what some of the guys have been saying," Havoc shrugged.

"People say a lot of things," Riza muttered, "especially when a young high-ranking officer just-so-happens to be friends with a young female who just-so-happens to work under him."

"Well," Rebecca started, "_I'm_ just saying that that's a lot of 'just-so-happens'."

Riza rolled her eyes and sulked for about a minute before remembering. "Oh, actually-"

"You did?" Rebecca and Havoc exclaimed, the later with far less excitement.

"Not in the way you guys are thinking!" Riza quickly defended. "I mean 'slept together' as in actually sleeping."

"Ri-ight," Rebecca teased.

"That's kind of funny how everyone would take it that way," Havoc laughed.

"Yeah, but seriously," Rebecca took a deep breath, "everyone thinks you guys had sex."

Riza pretended to ignore that last comment, despite her reddening face.

"Why isn't the Colonel here anyway?" Havoc asked.

"The Winter Ball is coming up and since the Fuhrer goes to every one at every command, he's preparing for him to come." Riza explained.

"I hate the fact that he has to stay here for a week," Rebecca complained, "We'll all be on edge for a whole hundred or so hours!"

"Hey, Hawkeye," Havoc muttered, "shouldn't you be with the Colonel? I mean, your like his bodyguard, right?"

"Shit." How could she forget something like that! That's a great first impression to give the Fuhrer. Riza bolted out of the cafeteria. All ranks Major and above along with their aides were supposed to greet their leader as he arrived.

But if she forgot about it, then how likely was it that Roy remembered? Riza turned down the corridor of their office only to see Roy rushing out of the doors, cursing.

"Roy, we're late!" she shouted to him. He slowed down enough to let her catch up.

He smirked. "You of all people forgot about this?" He threw on his uniform top and began fumbling with the buttons.

"I only forgot that I had to go too," Riza laughed, "were you taking a nap?"

They snuck down a side path as to not draw so much notice to them when they found their place in line. "Yeah, I need a mirror," his face scrunched up as he continued to struggle with the buttons.

They took their place between Major Lancer and Colonel Heinkel. "Here," Riza turned to Roy and fixed his shirt. The two of them straightened out and saluted just as the Fuhrer reached them.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang," Bradley stopped and turned to him, a smile on his face. "How has the office life been treating you?"

"Fair enough, sir."

He turned to Riza. "I don't believe we've met before, Lieutenant?"

"Hawkeye, sir."

Why the Fuhrer only gave them special attention, Riza didn't know. They were the youngest and least experienced officers there. Still, Roy was the "Hero of Ishbal," the youngest Colonel in military history, and to top it off he was the youngest state alchemist as well. Maybe it wasn't so much of a surprise that the Fuhrer would have interest in a couple of upstart officers.

He finally met with General Grumman at the end of the line. They greeted and conversed for a couple of minutes until the General offered the Fuhrer to his office. Before the two left, Bradley whispered something to Grumman and pointed in Roy and Riza's direction. Grumman nodded and called them over. "Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, care to join us?"

"Yes, sir!"

Riza couldn't help but wonder if the Fuhrer knew. It was silly, and really there wasn't anything to know, but it was something all of East Command knew. There was _going_ to be something to know by the end of the week, though, she was sure of it.

She was going to the Winter Ball with Roy. The two of them weren't officially an item, but she just knew they would be by the end of the night. Everyone at command assumed that to be the case as well.

Surprisingly, no one ever said anything. Technically, the two of them weren't supposed to be together. It wouldn't be a big problem for anyone anyway because they were bound to get married with in a year, so said the rumors, and Riza would leave the military. In all honesty, she hoped the rumors would come true. Married within a year! The thought made her giddy.

But if the Fuhrer had suspected all this, then how would he take it? He was the one who created the Fraternization Law.

They stood at attention while the Fuhrer and the General discuss the arrangements for the week. It was weird that he was her grandfather. She only spoke to him once, when he offered to pay for her education. He was her mother's father. It seemed too weird to think of him as a grandfather this late in life.

"I'd like to get to know our young star," Bradley finally seemed to take notice of the two of them, "come sit." Once they took their seats he asked the last thing they had expected of him. "How would you two like to come to dinner with my family tonight?"

Roy blinked and pointed at himself, "us?"

"Yes, you and Miss Hawkeye." Riza just knew that he purposely used the feminine prefix instead of her rank purposely. He was on to them…even though there really wasn't anything to be on to them about. She made a note to quit inwardly referring to her and Roy as a couple when they really weren't.

"Of course! I mean, I'm free," the offer caught him off guard. "Ri- I mean, Lieutenant?"

"I'm free as well." Riza nodded. She would have to tell Rebecca that they could look for dresses tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: So...that was a really long break. Sorry. Anyway...This is the first story that will take multiple chapters to finish or a "story arc" as I'm going to call it. these story arcs will pop up here and there.

Please Review!

Next: How Suspect


	17. How Suspect

**Story 16: **

**What Could, Couldn't Be.**

**Part Two:**

**How Suspect**

"He asked you to dinner?"

"Shhh!" Riza hastily covered Rebecca's mouth. A few other girls glanced at them before returning to their own groups. It was after work and Riza had been explaining what happened to Rebecca in the locker room.

"He totally knows about you and Mustang," Rebecca affirmed. "No doubt."

"So what should I do?" Riza whispered. She pulled her army sweatshirt over her undershirt.

"I have two plans," Rebecca's voice was muffled under the cloth of her shirt as she tugged it over her head. "Plan A, warn Mustang about it and try to act cool," she threw the used shirt into her locker. "Or plan B, pull the Fuhrer aside and explain that you have to wait until he proposes before you can quit your job."

"I'll go with the first," Riza muttered after rolling her eyes at her friend, latching her lock on the locker.

"I dunno," Rebecca turned to her and flashed a peace-sign, "plan B's my favorite."

"Would you put your shirt on already? I want to get out of here."

Rebecca smirked, vaguely similar to Roy's. "If you got it, flaunt it." She winked and broke out into laughter as she buttoned up her blouse.

"Right,"

They left the locker room and started towards the front gates. The snow hadn't come yet that winter. It would be perfect for the ball, they would be able to step outside if it became to crowded or warm.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" Riza asked.

Rebecca sighed, "I wish Sergeant Major Breda would have asked me. I was being so obvious too!"

"How?" Riza doubted that she ever gave the man any sort of signal.

"I was in Mustang's office practically every day!"

"Talking to me,"

"So?" Sometimes Rebecca's logic made zero sense. "He's the most eligible bachelor for my tastes, he's got the looks, the rank, the potential," This was, of course, before the office life dwindled Breda's fit body into a layer of chub. "But he took some girl from a flower shop."

"Most men are more interested in real girls, Rebecca," Riza dryly reminded her. She had less interest in the conversation than the search for her beloved Colonel who stood waiting for her at the gates.

"They shouldn't _be_ interested in real girls," she spat indignantly, "they _should_ be interested in real women like me!"

"Since when were _you_ a woman?" Roy's words slapped the smile off of Rebecca's face and replaced it with an evil glare.

"He's right, you know." Even though it was an added insult, in Rebecca's backwards mind Riza knew that the words would soften the blow. Regardless, her friend almost always seethed with hatred for Roy every time she saw him, and this was no exception. "Oh, Roy, about tonight…" Her eyes flicked to Rebecca's, signaling for her to leave.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your double date with the Fuhrer!" she called as she hurried down the street in the opposite direction that Roy and Riza had to go. Heads turned upon hearing Rebecca's words, and the whispering began.

"Do you have to tell her everything?" Roy sighed, shaking his head.

Riza followed suit. "I regret it every time."

Roy turned so that his left hand was suspended in the air just behind the small of her back. So close, but not touching. At this motion, Riza started down the street, walking side by side with him.

"Tonight we should be cautious to not have the Fuhrer assume any of the rumors about us to be true."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Roy's hands slipped into his pockets. "We're going to your place right?"

"Yeah, I can't wear this to see the Fuhrer."

"I don't know," Roy stepped just in front of her foot and leaned over, knocking his shoulder into hers, "dressing like a guy might prove your point."

"Shut-up!" She playfully shoved him away.

"Being violent like that will probably help too." Riza hit his shoulder and he feigned being hurt. His "ow," falling into the category of unconvincing through his laughter.

Entering her building didn't do anything to warm either of them. The hallway down to her room had cracked walls and dimmed lights. It reminded Roy of a scene in a horror movie.

"Tell me again why you decided not to live in military housing?" The walls smelt damp almost like rotting wood.

"Military housing was made for men and has not been made to accommodate women soldiers with the safety one may need." Riza rattled off the answer as if reading it from a textbook. She jiggled the doorknob and twisted in her key. With one heavy push, the door shook open.

Roy didn't know what to say. He understood now why she never had him come over before. One bed, a damp window, a rickety table, an old stove, and a rattling refrigerator barely fit inside the tiny room assailed in never-ending mountains of boxes. Riza said a silent prayer that he wouldn't comment about it.

"I'm going to go change," She called as she ducked under a mountain behind the table and out of his sight. In a second she was up again with a bundle of clothes, maneuvering through the boxes to the bathroom.

Roy didn't bother trying to fully enter the room, the only reason Riza could was because she knew all the paths.

It wasn't long until Riza was out, changed and ready to go. 'Ready' might not have been the best word.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, nice to meet you. Oh! And you too miss Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye!" First Lady Bradley gushed at the sight of the two on her doorstep. "Come in, come in!"

Her enthusiasm surprised Riza, somehow she was suspecting something like an interrogation. She sighed, it wasn't as if she were in the war anymore.

Such grandeur…and this was only one of the Fuhrer's many homes. Riza never felt poorer. Through corridor after nauseating sparkling white corridor the First Lady led them into a large dinning room. Riza glanced over at Roy, who didn't hide his expression of utter culture-shock. He tripped over his chair, stumbling into his seat.

He wasn't very good at hiding what he was thinking…

Roy was going to give it away, she knew it, he was no good at these things.

"My husband will be here in a moment." The First Lady sat across from them. An awkward silence filled the obnoxiously large room. "So, how are you?"

"Good," Roy managed to choke out.

"No need to be nervous Colonel," Mrs. Bradley laughed. She turned to Riza, "and how about you, Lieutenant?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Riza answered how she knew she was expected to. "Looking forward to the Ball this Friday."

"Going with anyone special?"

_Damn._ That was the natural response to saying something like that, Riza should have known to avoid the asking of that question. She tried to brush the question off, "not really."

Roy gave her a look as if asking why he wasn't considered special, as if to further that point the added, "we're going together." As he said this, the Fuhrer came into view from the hall behind Mrs. Bradley. "I-I mean, just because we didn't end up getting dates and thought it would be better to not go alone, right?" A nervous chuckle escaped his lips.

"I'm surprised, you two look like you would be able to get a date." Mrs. Bradley meant it as a compliment.

"Oh, well, I probably could have if I tried," Roy answered. The Fuhrer took the seat next to his wife.

"But it's been very busy at the office lately." Riza added, trying to make it sound less like he tried to have an excuse to go with her. She also made sure to kick Roy under the table for good measure. Maybe is she could signal what was bad that he said, then he would say similar things in the future.

Riza learned for the first time that week, that hoping when it came to Roy almost always amounted to nothing. The rest of the two hours they spent with the Bradley's Roy just about told them numerous times how in love they were. Riza just about killed him.

"I hear that you're Grumman's Granddaughter?"

"Yes, he paid for my school." It was simple, answer the question, but stay distant.

A laugh. "Oh so did you make her your lieutenant to suck up then?" A joke, answer in similar tastes.

"Oh, no, I knew her from before and I knew how great she is." Roy didn't seem to get the notion of keeping distant. Riza 'dropped' her knife on his leg and took a deep swig of wine.

"We were in Ishbal together." Give them truths, but not whole truths.

"But we knew each other before that." She downed her glass and gave him a sharp jab with her knee.

She wanted to make up a story about how they met one time when he visited the school, but she knew he would screw it up.

"Really?" Why did Mrs. Bradley have to be so interested?

"We grew up together." Was he trying to dig their own grave? Another kick and another big shot of wine.

"We went to the same school." She tried to make it sound less personal.

"Same parks, same movies, same home," Roy went on, "I was apprenticed under her father."

She was going to kill him. Honest to God or whatever was out there, she was going to kill him. By this time she had drank through a whole bottle and a half by herself.

And so, by the time the left, Riza was a bit more than tipsy. Roy didn't seem to notice.

They walked side-by-side away from the Bradley's fourth home. The cool night air felt amazing on Riza's flushed cheeks.

"Well that was stressful," Roy laughed.

_And whose fault is that? _"Very," Riza sighed.

"I could really use a drink."

"I could use a dozen."

Three more hours, four beers, and a couple of shots later, Roy finally noticed how drunk Riza was getting.

Riza was facedown on the table, hugging her mug. Roy poked her, "Hey, Riza." She groaned in response. He poked her again, "Are you feeling okay?" Riza shook her head, but it looked more like she was nuzzling the mug. "Alright, let's get you home."

Roy helped her up half dragging, half supporting her, her arms around his neck and his arm around her side. They hobbled all the way back to her tiny apartment. It was even creepier at midnight.

"How can you live here, Riza?" He didn't bother with the effort or making it sound like a joke.

"My head…hurts." Riza mumbled in response.

"I know, I know, do you have your key?" he asked when they arrived at her door.

"Mmm-hmm," Riza nodded.

"Can I see it?"

"Is in my pocket." She let one hand drop from his neck and started digging in his coat pocket. "I can't finnit!"

Roy reached over and picked it out of her pocket. "Here, it was in your other pocket."

Riza smiled at him and laughed as he struggled to open the old door. Roy stumbled as it finally swung open.

He gazed over the tiny room and wondered how he was going to get both Riza and himself through the mess of boxes. Roy took a step forward and knocked over a tower of boxes. With another step, he slipped on a dirty shirt and knocked over a second tower.

After practically destroying the entire room, resulting in Riza laughing so hard that she cried, he was able to tuck her in. "Laugh now, in the morning you'll want to kill me." Roy muttered. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Riza nodded, but when he turned to leave she grabbed the back of his coat. "Changed your mind?" he asked. She nodded.

Roy sat down on the edge of the bed. "You really are going to murder me tomorrow, you know?"

"Promise I won't," Riza mumbled, sticking out her pinky finger. He hooked his little finger around hers'. He thought it was cute how serious she looked as they made their promise like little kids. She scooted over and lifted up her blanket for him and he laid down next to her.

It felt so natural to lay beside her, like they had in Ishbal, or like they had when Riza's father occasionally left for a weekend. He wrapped his arm around her side and drew her close. Her head fit perfectly under his chin. He loved the smell of her hair and the warmth of her body against his.

She had gotten quite a curve to her body since he moved away from his Master's home. He hadn't noticed so much during Ishbal because they were always wearing their heavy uniforms but now…

Roy really wished she wasn't drunk so that he could take advantage of the situation.

* * *

Riza's head ached. It didn't help that she had woken up with Roy in her bed and no memory of what happened after they left the Fuhrer's. After vomiting twice, the two of them showed up to the office a few hours late.

She knew exactly what it was going to look like to everyone else.

"Riza, you slut! Give me the details!" Rebecca was far too peppy for Riza to handle, especially since her headache still hadn't left her.

"Why is saying that nothing happened not good enough for you?" Riza sighed, coming out of the changing room at the local dress shop. "Despite your delusions, I'm still a virgin." She stared at herself in the mirror. "You know? I really like this one."

Rebecca made a motion for Riza to turn all the way around. She nodded. "I do to, and hey," She placed her hands on Riza's shoulder's and lowered her voice. "If you wear this Friday, then you won't be for long!"

Riza blushed. "Th-that's not exactly the plan!"

"You didn't deny it!" She teased.

"Shut-up!" Riza hit her. But…Roy was the only guy for her so, would it really matter? She let out a frustrated growl, annoyed with her conflicting morals. "Okay, whatever happens, happens and lets leave it at that!"

* * *

A/n: I meant to have this done earlier this week but things happen :/ Anyway, this ended up pretty long of one of these chapters. the next part will be the last for this three-part thing and next upload will be 2 chaps because I finished the one that comes after next!^^

Please Review!


	18. For The Best

**Story 16:**

**What Could, Couldn't Be**

**Part Three:**

**For The Best**

Everyone keep wishing her good luck. Good luck? Riza had never been popular and yet practically all of East branch seemed happy for her. The people of East were simple, and maybe they were simply happy that they had something to talk about. Still, they were eager to shut their mouths once the Fuhrer or his Central bodyguards entered the room. The people of East were more loyal to each other than to their leader and Riza hoped that loyalty would one day help Roy to the top.

Her stomach felt like she had eaten rocks and then rode one of those spinning carnival rides. She hadn't been able to focus on any of her work the whole day. Riza paced around her room, waiting for Roy to come pick her up.

This was _it_, and it was everything that she wanted.

She heard his jovial three-note knock and was at the door in half a heartbeat. They stood in the doorway for a moment, taking the other in. He smirked. "You know, we could skip the ball and have some fun here." There would be no more holding back tonight.

"I spent far too much on this dress to not show it off," the excuse wasn't necessary, but his offer sounded so good that she had to convince herself otherwise. Riza placed her hand in the crook of his arm and drew close, letting him lead her outside.

Tonight was going to be all about them.

It all honesty, it really was. When they walked up to headquarters, decked out for the celebration, every couple there turned and looked. The infamous hero of Ishbal, the young flame alchemist, Colonel Mustang with his young lieutenant on his arm and not caring for one second what anyone might be thinking. Riza walked proudly at his side, taking in the knowing looks that she had just won the ultimate prize.

Those who didn't know them, a small minority, were filled in by those who did until Roy and Riza had become the talk of the ball.

They found a seat next to Havoc and Rebecca, both sulking because they hadn't found dates or rather the people they wanted to go with had gone with someone else. The noise died down as the Fuhrer and General Grumman said a few words before the music started. Riza didn't catch what was said throughout Havoc's griping on wishing he hadn't came and Rebecca's on why Breda hadn't asked her to go.

The second the music started, Roy grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. "We can't seriously spend our whole night listening to Mr. and Mrs. Complains-A-Lot!" Roy laughed, practically dragging her to the middle of the dance floor.

"They're perfect for each other!" Riza flashed him a smile. That smile changed from one of teasing to one nervously flickering between uncertainty and joy as he gently pulled in her waist. He brought their hands up between eye and shoulder level and her spare hand naturally fell on his shoulder. She blinked, blushed, and averted her eyes from his. The warmth from his hand on her lower back seemed to transfer directly to her face.

Nothing more was said, Roy simply started moving them to the music. Riza had only danced like this once before and it had been with him when they were kids. She was grateful that he was the man, she would not be able to lead in a dance. They moved in time with the beat, did he have to be so good at everything?

She stepped on his foot. "Sorry!" In her dismay, her eyes met his again. She hesitated. "I mean, I haven't danced in a while…I don't remember the last time." Riza had caught the look he was giving her, he was getting a kick out of seeing her like this, he was so happy just to be with her.

He really loved her.

She really loved him.

"That's okay." His smile melted her heart. "You can step on me all you want."

"It's not that I want to."

"Nah, I bet your just getting payback for making fun of your friends."

Riza laughed, "they make fun of themselves!" She met his eyes again. She really had to stop doing that, every time she did, all she wanted was to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Riza was not going to let him win so easily. She decided that she was going to make him be the one to do it, he was a man after all, he might as well prove it.

Rebecca saw the two of them dancing together through the crowd of other dancers. They really were like in another world. Havoc simply pouted. "Oh, come on, just be happy for her!" She insisted, slapping his arm.

"I can be happy for her later." Havoc grumbled.

"Fine then," Rebecca grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor, "you can be happy with me."

"Who says I'd be happy?" He said this, but only a minute later the two were dancing so rambunctiously that they knocked into other couples.

One of those couples happened to be Roy and Riza. "See? What did I say, perfect!" Riza laughed and Roy followed.

"What are you two going on about?" Rebecca demanded, she loved to be the one behind the joke but never liked being a part of it.

On the other hand, Roy wanted Riza for himself that night. "Nothing, go back to your date lovebirds!" He stuck out his tongue at them as he drew Riza away.

"Possessive, much?" Of course Riza noticed, but Roy knew that tone, she was playing with him.

"I'm not, I just don't want to be followed around by them all night." He knew how he could turn it around on her, now all she need to say was…

"Oh?" She moved in front of him, now at the far edge of the dance floor, to pick up their dance from a safe distance away. "Why's that?"

Roy pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't you want some time alone tonight?" Riza's plan to not be the one to initiate the first kiss wasn't working out very well at that moment, her willpower depleted at every word. "Just the two of us?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Of course," she breathed without thinking. Roy smirked. Damn that man, he was trying to do the same thing! She had to think of something quick. "But, uh, right now I'm thirsty." _That was a lame excuse,_ she thought as she pushed him away a bit more forcibly than she had planned and turning away and heading towards the drinks table.

"And would you quit looking at my ass?" She turned around and glared at him, she stopped and waited for him to catch up with her before continuing on.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" Roy asked, keeping pace at her side.

"I've known you for ten years, Roy. I know when you're being a perv."

"I like how you don't make it sound like a bad thing," Roy's voice lowered in a decrescendo as he spoke and he took hold of her hand.

"Don't take that the way you are," She wasn't going to completely give him full reign, if she would they probably would end up in a closet somewhere within the next thirty minutes. They sat down for a while, chatting, watching Rebecca and Havoc, drinking, and sharing some of the desert samplers.

All of a sudden the music changed from the formal traditional type to the new age "flapper" music that had been becoming popular recently. The older officers glanced around, not knowing how to dance to it, while the younger officers cheered.

"I love this song!" Riza exclaimed, "come on, let's go!" Now it was her turn to lead, Roy didn't know the style of dance as well because it had became popular once he graduated and didn't have the chance to go out as much. Riza on the other hand met Rebecca around the same time and they went out all the time.

The style involved a lot twisting and spinning, shaking and thrusting, all in which Roy enjoyed watching Riza do more than he probably should. He couldn't help it, she was really enjoying herself and while he continued to trip over himself, she wouldn't have had it any other way. They laughed as she pulled him through the throngs of dancers and showed him the moves.

Eventually the music died down and reverted to the traditional style and they came together again, this time both her arms around his neck and his hands resting lower on her back than what was deemed proper.

"It's not even ten and you've already worn me out," Riza was nearly breathless.

"_I_ wore _you_ out?" Roy laughed, equally exhausted.

"Yes," Riza sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "The only man to tire me so."

"The only woman," Roy mumbled.

They slowly moved back and forth in silence, taking each other in. This was perfect, absolutely perfect. Both of them couldn't stop smiling.

For the first time in a long while, Riza notice other people around them. She didn't like the thought that anyone could watch them. "It's getting kind of hot in here," she muttered in his ear.

Roy nodded, found her hand with his, and walked with her outside. The cool air was so refreshing, like diving into a pool on a hot day. Riza didn't see anyone else out there. Roy turned to her, "is this better?"

"Yeah," at this point Riza didn't care if it was him or her to kiss the other first, they were alone, it was beautiful out, he was right there, and she wanted to. She was just about to make her move when a loud explosion trembled the air.

The both jumped, suddenly more alert then they had been all night only to see a splash of bright colors spill across the sky. It would have been beautiful…if Riza hadn't been so terrified. For a moment she was back in Ishbal, out in the open with explosions all around her. She wasn't safe. The red fireworks faded away in the sky like blood spurting out of a wound. She was paralyzed.

"That was starling!" Roy gasped.

Another one went off and Riza flinched. She needed to find somewhere safe to hide. Three more went off in succession and she shouted and bolted. Her heart raced as the grass underneath her feet became the sandy dirt of Ishbal. She stumbled over her heels and kicked them off.

In her eyes everything had changed. She was no longer in East city, she was in Ishbal. She was running from the bombs as the exploded around her. She didn't know where the rest of her team went, they disappeared in the dust. She was going to die, she knew it, she was going to die!

Every boom sent her into a panic. They seemed to come closer and closer, she wasn't fast enough to escape.

Riza wasn't looking and tripped over a tree root. She hit the ground hard and her head spun, bringing her back to reality. Warily, she started to rise but froze when she saw two men hiding out in the tree above her.

"Are you sure he's here?" One of the men asked, looking through binoculars into a window leading to the ballroom.

"I'm positive," The other responded. They had guns.

Instinct told her to reach for the hand-gun she had hidden under her dress.

"I don't see the Colonel anywhere." _Colonel? _They were assassins most likely…could they be looking for Roy?

She slowly took a couple of steps back so that she could get a good shot at them. "Riza!" She heard Roy call. His voice startled her and she miss-stepped, cracking a loud twig.

The two assassins caught sight of her, but switched their interest to Roy as he came running into their line of sight. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard them shout, "there he is!"

From the corner of her eye, she caught Roy's confused expression at the sight of her pointing her gun up into a tree and ignored the shock that jolted through him as she shot and dropped one of the men. She hadn't killed him, but the wound of the bullet and of falling from the tree was enough to render him unconscious.

"Get the Mp's!" Riza barked, not looking at him as she shot the second from the tree.

But Roy didn't need to, by then everyone had heard the shots and came running. Riza had to, but she didn't want to look at him. He could guess now what had happened, who the men were. She stared at him and knew something that she wished she didn't.

She couldn't not protect him. She couldn't just be the happy, unknowing housewife. She knew what it was really like, the danger, the war had taught her that. She knew she would never sleep at night when he was away, and that she would worry all through the day.

She knew she couldn't live like that. She was already far too tainted.

Riza couldn't help it, instead of saying anything, she ran.

"Riza, wait!" He followed after her, he knew what she was thinking, he didn't want to give up.

But she didn't stop. She ran, not knowing where she was going, tears flowing down her face until her knees finally gave out and she collapsed against a wall. She slide to the floor, vaguely wondering how she had gotten back inside the building.

She could hear Roy's footsteps as he ran to catch up and she placed her gun back in it's holster. His footsteps slowed when he saw her.

"Riza-" he started, moving towards her.

"Please don't."

He was next to her now, standing over her. "Why not?" He asked and crouched beside her.

"It's just not going to work."

"We could try."

"And if it doesn't work?" He didn't answer, he couldn't. If she couldn't handle it, it wasn't as if she could just rejoin the military, things didn't work like that. "We just have to wait."

She didn't want to wait, who knew how long it would be until Roy became Fuhrer? What if he didn't? Would they wait their whole lives for nothing? She knew it was for the best.

"Promise," Roy said, holding out his pinky finger. "Promise we'll make it someday, for both of our dreams."

Riza smiled at him and hooked her pinky with his. They were just kids, she was only nineteen, he was barely twenty-one and yet they had to deal with a situation far beyond their years. It wasn't fair…but it wasn't about them, it was about their country and what they had to do. And they had to wait. "Promise."

* * *

A/N: This took so much effort! T_T but I really like the way it turned out :D

Please Review! :D


	19. Someday

**Story 17:**

**Someday**

Why did things have to fall apart? He understood, and yet he didn't. Why couldn't they be together, why couldn't they be both?

But he knew that they couldn't. He knew that his little fairytale would have to come to an end. It wasn't as if the war never happened. It had changed them, it had broke them.

How was that fair?

Roy took another stray swig from his glass. His glazing eyes passed over a sheet of paper, one thing that he did not want to see at that moment.

It was letter, one he hadn't gotten the chance to send.

_Dear Maes,_

_Do you remember Corporal Riza Hawkeye? You may not remember, but she was the daughter of my late alchemy teacher. Well, now she's my lieutenant! _

_Do you remember how I used to talk about how I wished her and I would meet up again? It's so wonderful! We are together almost every hour after work. I couldn't be happier! _

_I love her. I really do. I know she feels the same way. We haven't said anything, but I know. I want to be with her so badly. Because of that law we have to be somewhat careful, but regardless I will do whatever it takes to be with her._

_The annual Winter Ball is coming up and we decided to go together. If all goes well I hope to ask her to marry me. I even bought a ring and everything. Me! I bought her a ring!_

_Wish me luck Maes! Man, I've never been so sure of anything as much as I am now! Next time you see me, you won't be the only one with an amazing fiancé!_

_Speaking of, when are you and Gracia thinking of having the wedding?_

Roy crumpled the letter and threw it. The clump bounced off the brim of the trash bin, turning it slightly at an angle.

He ran his fingers through his hair only to stop halfway through, holding his head and resting his elbows on the counter. Pooling warm drops blurred his vision. He squeezed his eyes closed, letting the tears slip down his cheeks.

Roy understood…and maybe that was what made it so painful.

Drops splattered across his spotless counter. Slowly, he lowered his arms crossed against the smooth surface, his cheek taking in it's coolness. Roy dragged his right arm limply down into his jacket pocket and clasped his fingers around a tiny black box.

He had planned it all out. The fireworks would go off and Riza would be staring up at them, she wouldn't notice him getting down on one knee. She would have turned and gotten that adorable look on her face that she got whenever she was pleasantly surprised, a look she gave only to him. He would have to say it, or else somehow in her mind it wouldn't fully click. He'd tell her he loved her, that he had for a long time, and that all he wanted was to have her by his side always.

The lump in his throat seems to grow bigger, so much so that he thought he might vomit.

The emotions on her face would have jumped from one thing to the next, so quickly that he might have even laughed if he wasn't having the same emotions himself. She would cry, and so would he until he would stand up and sweep her into his arms and tell her over and over again how much he loved her. Finally things would quiet down and he would lean in and kiss her and she would kiss him back and it wouldn't matter who in the world say them, not even the Fuhrer!

And they would have been so happy.

Roy fingered the box, gazing at in with swollen, empty eyes. He knew should would have loved the ring. It would wrap around her finger and swirl around the diamond like a huge boulder in a whirlpool.

He wanted to be that boulder, to be swallowed up by her love. He wanted her to be his whole being, and him hers.

Someday.

Someday, he thought, this ring will be on her finger. Someday they would be happy and together.

A smile began to form.

Someday, he would make Riza wonder what in the Hell was she thinking. Someday, the two of them would be together. He was sure of it, no matter what.

* * *

A/N: So this was fairly depressing, Roy was going to ask riza to marry him, but that didn't work out, as seen last story. Poor Roy.

Please Review! :D


	20. Unfriendly

**Story 18:**

**Unfriendly**

Riza had never been popular…but she had never been treated like this.

Before the winter ball, the other female officers all acted friendly towards her, as if her being there and making Roy happy was good enough for them. Now they hated her. They must have thought that it was her fault they two of them weren't together…they would be right, but it wasn't they way they thought.

Now everyday she had to deal with their increased rumors, terrible ones, their pranks, their hateful looks. They absolutely despised her.

She wondered if some of them actually wanted to kill her. Riza had fallen down the steps from many different nearly diabolical plans, had things dropped on her, found odd things in her food, she was getting sick of it.

Girls were bitches. Conniving, two-faced, jealous bitches.

But Riza put up with it. She never complained, she never let them have the satisfaction of seeming put out in the slightest. She could handle it, these petty games were nothing compared to what she had been through.

Rebecca knew Riza better than that though. She knew that part of Riza's reason for doing nothing about it was punishment to herself. She knew that Riza felt terrible about what happened between her and Roy, even though she had no idea what actually had happened.

So, anytime something did happen, Rebecca would always come to her friend's defense. While Riza wouldn't stand up for herself, Rebecca would bitch out anyone who dared do anything or say anything. It wasn't fair for them to be so unfriendly.

* * *

A/N: a short one. I slept all day today, so now I can't sleep...nothing else to do but write fanfiction! :D

Please Review! :D


	21. What Morals?

**Story 19:**

**What Morals?**

"You know," Rebecca mumbled, "You gotta get laid, girrrrl." Her words slurred as she waved her pointer finger far too close to Riza's face than she meant to. "Ill fix you ri' up." She hiccupped and turned away, looking satisfied with herself.

Riza had not yet reached the same level of drunkenness as her friend, she was sober enough to feel embarrassed. "You really shouldn't say things like that in public." The public being their other companions, Roy, Havoc, and Breda who were busy at the other end of the bar playing a drinking game.

"Public-shmublic," Riza wondered why Rebecca even came, the reason she was there was because Roy called it 'team bonding.' "Is great, Risss, you'd loooove et."

"That's great." Riza was paying more attention to Roy, only a couple of stools behind Rebecca, and hoping he hadn't been listening.

"No, reall," She hiccupped again and swung her arm around Riza's shoulder, spinning her stool around so that her back was to the bar. "eey, really." She leaned over and whispered into her ear. "could e'en look like Royboy if you want."

"Don't you think it's a bit cruel to sleep with someone because they love like someone else." She still wasn't paying much attention to her.

"I unno, appens all da time." Rebecca hung on Riza, swing her seat around. "don't hafta look ike em either."

"Stop hanging on me." Riza pushed Rebecca off, who collapsed against the bar.

"Suposse ets cruel."

"Yeah, so don't do it." Roy had his back turned to them and was laughing about something Breda had said. Havoc caught her stare and waved at her, she smiled and waved back. Roy said something and gave havoc a friendly shove.

"Wha makes 'ou thin' I did et?" Roy turned and Havoc pointed at Riza, Roy rolled his eyes and shoved him again.

"Who's the one that came here just to get closer to Breda?"

"Im not interes'ed in em anymure." She turned so that she wasn't facing Riza anymore.

"What? Moved on to Havoc then?" Riza laughed.

"Lie Hell!" Rebecca shouted, slammed her hands on the bar and knocked her stool over. Riza blinked, surprised at her reaction. The guys turned to them but Riza waved them off, putting the stool back on it's feet. Her friend slumped back into her seat, mumbling, "He lies…someun else anyways."

"Really, who?" Riza asked, suddenly interested in their conversation.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and ignored her. It was obvious, really, even in her current state of inebriation she could see his eyes on her. The sad thing was that it was even more obvious that she only had eyes for the young Colonel. "Mmmhmm, you gotta ge' laid." She started laughing as if she had said something funny. "Ats why ur here, righ'?" That had caught Riza's attention. "Hopin' you'd get so drunk you'd hook up wi' him, righ'?"

Riza flushed. The sad thing was, Rebecca was pretty much right. A huge part of her wanted to take back what was said at the ball, that part was secretly, and stupidly, hoping that somehow she'd get drunk enough around him that she would hook up with Roy and that somehow that would make everything better. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't turn down any of his offers to go out with the rest of the guys.

She sighed. _Whatever happens, happens, right? _"So much for morals, huh?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, those grammer mistakes are intentional _ lol, actually this one was going to be very different, but it ended up this way and I liked it better anyway^^

Please review!


	22. Peeking

**Story Twenty:**

**Peeking**

"No peeking, got it?" Riza glanced back at Roy, who was lounging in the front passenger's seat.

"Got it." He sung, twirling the keys to the car on his pointer finger.

She turned back to face the backseat of the car. Her face flushed red anyway, she wondered why she was so self-conscious now, when she had been around him plenty of times without being fully clothed. Riza began to undo the top of her uniform, slipping off the fabric and feeling his eyes on her.

He was looking, no doubt. She knew he would.

Havoc wouldn't. He would dutifully follow her orders, doing whatever she asked. Just like in Ishbal.

He had been the only one she knew in her company for a long time and when it came to bathing, which didn't happen often, she trusted him to guard her. Havoc never once looked, he never saw the marks on her back.

He was kind and she felt safe.

When he left, Roy took his place.

He would joke and whistle, playing with her. While he wouldn't uphold his promise to advert his eyes, he made her feel safer than Havoc ever could.

Riza pulled her undershirt up over her head, revealing her back to him. She knew what he was thinking, seeing the scars.

"Riza," he muttered. They had been trying to refrain from using their first names when in public.

Her heart skipped a beat as he spoke.

It sounded as if he were going to say more, but he hesitated, thinking better of it.

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_Can you forgive me?" _

His unspoken words rang in her mind.

"No peeking," she reminded him, smiling at the sound of his sigh.

She buttoned a white blouse, hiding the bad memories from him.

The tension in the air was thick and part of was dying for him to break it. They could have their own undercover mission, a secret that no one else needed to know about. They both knew that neither of them would turn the other down if they tried anything. Roy should know that he would have to be the one.

Riza slipped out of her pants, her hands searching for a skirt to replace them.

"You know," she could almost hear his smirk, "I think I'm going to like these undercover missions."

She shot him a glare and he turned away, acting as if he hadn't been peeking. "I think I have a nickname for you, Roy." She smiled, shown only to the backseat of his car, and pulled the skirt up to her waist. "The 'Peeping Tom Alchemist.'"

Riza glanced at him, hoping he thought it was funny. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Riza! No peeking!" He mocked, pretending to cover himself from her even though he was already fully clothed.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut-up and zip this up for me."

He slowly raised himself from his seat and kneeled between the two front seats. His hands, warm and gentle to the touch, rest on her waist as he found the zipper with his eyes. She probably could have done it herself, he knew it.

Riza was being sneaky, sometimes he wondered who really was the "pervy" one of the two. She turned around and slid onto the seat, she had only buttoned her blouse half way up.

She really was sneaky. Roy couldn't hide his smile. Riza was too sexy.

"Thanks," Riza said, finishing buttoning her shirt and throwing on her jacket.

There was a knock on the window. "Hey, are you guys done, yet?" Havoc's voice was muffled behind the glass.

Roy sighed, didn't that boy know what 'no peeking' meant?

* * *

A/N: Another short one. Set before an undercover mission.

Please Review! :D


	23. The Hero of Ishbal Saves the Day Again

**Story 21:**

**The Hero of Ishbal Saves The Day Again**

It worked out for him. Roy wanted to be widely known as a hero to the people, exposing crime and serving out justice to in the after-war country. People loved that sort of thing and so they would love him. He would be the Fuhrer in no time at the rate he was going. Since he was young and more suited to combat than office work, he ended up getting assigned the most missions with his team than any other officer in East and, according to General Grumman, the most out of any officer in all of Amestris.

Somehow Roy felt as if Grumman knew what he was aiming for and that was why the General helped him in this way. It would surprise him, everyone that he knew from Riza's family were extremely perceptive.

He was lucky, his team was great. They were the best. Although he wished it was more than just the four of them, he couldn't ask for anything better. Breda had a level head and could always stick to the mission, no matter what. Havoc was a good kid, the war had taught him a lot but he refused to dwell on the negatives. Riza, what could he say about her? He could bounce his ideas off of her, she would always follow his orders but knew when she should question them, she was confident, strong, and precise, never missing a mark.

"Hawkeye's secured the target, she just needs the signal."

Breda sent the message by signaling with his hands.

The only thing they were missing was someone who knew a thing of two about technology, that would make their lives a whole lot easier.

Roy waved for Breda to move into position.

Really, he owed it all to his team. They were the ones that did most of the work.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Grimshot." Roy called out as he entered. Both Riza and Havoc's guns whipped out the second they heard his voice, pointing them and the culprit they had tricked into catching in the act. "Amestris State Military, you're under arrest."

Truthfully, they deserved the credit just as much as he did. His team didn't mind at all.

Havoc gave him a thumbs up. "The 'Hero of Ishbal' strikes again!"

Roy asked if anyone minded. "We all just want you to reach your goal," Riza answered, "so that our 'hero' can save the day."

"I don't want to be a whole bunch of guy's heroes." Roy made a face. "That's just weird."

Riza rolled her eyes. "So I suppose that makes me one of the guys?"

"Yeah." Roy answered after some thought. "One of the guys that just turns out to be a girl."

"For a womanizer, you're terrible at complementing people." Riza smiled regardless, knowing what he really meant to say, but couldn't around the others.

* * *

**A/n: **I wanted to do more with this one, but it just ended up this way :/ Anyway, It's my second year anniversary for publishing fanfictions here! :D YAY! I meant to upload more for the occasion, but I ended up busier than I thought.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	24. My Idiot

**Story 22:**

**My Idiot**

Roy fidgeted in his seat, glancing from the window and back to her. "How much longer until we get there?" he asked for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

Riza sighed slowly, trying not to snap at him. If he wanted to get back to East so badly, he should be the one driving. "At least another half-hour."

"We should have taken the train," Roy groaned, resting his head against the back of his seat. "Havoc and Breda were smarter."

"And who was it who drove the car down there?"

"You."

She gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Who was the one who insisted we drive, is what I meant." Riza wondered why Roy bothered to buy the stupid car in the first place when he never drove it himself. Almost always he had Riza drive him and occasionally Havoc would. She was beginning to wonder if he knew how to drive.

"I have to piss," Roy complained.

The last thing Riza wanted to do was pull over for him, they did not have the time and he could hold it for half an hour. They were already late because they had to stay behind to help out with legalities after their latest assignment.

He glanced at her. "Can I just…?" He trailed off jerking his thumb towards the door on his side.

"Do you remember when we first went down and had to stop for you?"

"The likelihood of accidentally pissing on a bear again-"

"Fine. Just stay within my sight." She slowed and put the car in park at the edge of the road and trees.

"Riza, you perv," Roy teased, smirking.

"Just hurry up!" Riza snapped, shooing him out of the car. He scrambled out so fast as if she had forced him out buy gunpoint. She laughed, maybe he'd get more work done if she did that. She crossed her arms over the steering wheel and rested her head on top. "I really need to get more sleep." Riza rested her eyes, waiting for Roy to come back.

_He was taking longer than she expected._ She glanced up and noticed Roy and noticed him jumping around towards the front of the car, making gagging motions._ What did he do now?_ She rolled down the window and called to him, "You okay?"

"Eh aye a eef," he started towards the car and she noticed his cheeks were swollen, "Eh fought eh wa minta."

"What?" Riza opened the door and slid out.

"Eh aye a mintah eelleaf an tis appen." He opened his mouth and pointed at his swelling tongue.

"Show me were you found it," Riza sighed. He really should know better not to eat random thing he found in the forest. He walked into the trees and pointed down at a plant.

Riza squinted her eyes shut for a moment, he really was a complete idiot sometimes. "First off, Mint leafs don't spout from the ground like that, and second, that's obviously poison ivy."

Roy's eyes flew open wide. "Ah? Wiwa 'oo somfing!"

He looked completely stupid with his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, failing his arms in panic.

"Wiwa!"

"Roy, you're an alchemist, can't you just alchemitize the poisonous stuff it's something else?"

He normally would have corrected her for making up a word, instead he quickly fixed himself up. "Good thing I spit it out, I don't know what I would have done if it got in my stomach!" He smiled at her with his boyish smile that he only showed her, "Thanks, Riza."

_He's an idiot, _Riza thought, _But he's my idiot._ "Don't you mean 'Wiwa?'" Riza teased, ushering him back to the car.

* * *

**A/n:** Gah! Sorry for the wait! I've just been so busy...I've just been so lazy...Senior slide is affecting more than just my grade _

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	25. It Goes Both Ways

**Story 23:**

**It Goes Both Ways**

Roy couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, Riza would most likely not talk to him until they started the mission. He didn't mind, by the look on her face she probably wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone regardless.

She had just slammed open the door of her room, finally coming to the door after a good ten minutes of letting Roy wonder if she was even home. Her already pink cheeks flushed further, she knew that Roy could easily tell why she was so flustered.

From the tiny cuts on her legs to her wet haphazardly messed up hair to the red dress that was slipping off her shoulders.

"Don't even say it." Riza snapped, turning around so that Roy could help her zip up the back of her dress.

"Not used to dressing like a girl, huh?" He finished zipping her up just in time for her to turn around and glare at him. She kept her eye on him as she bent down to angrily stuff her feet into a pair of heels, breaking eye contact to storm out past him.

He watched her wobble down the hall on her heels for a moment before speaking up, "you forgot to lock the door."

Riza whipped around, stormed over, locked the door, and whipped around again, veering to one side as she stumbled over her own two feet.

Sometimes Riza, with her clueless-ness on everyday things like dressing up, was just as bad as him.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, another short one, but at least it's an update^^ I meant to upload yesterday but FF was being difficult and wouldn't let me. I love this site, but I wish it didn't give me problems every month :/ At least the support team fixed it pretty fast! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	26. Best Idea

**Story 24:**

**Best Idea**

"Enjoying your drink?" Riza could barely hear Roy's voice over the sounds of the bar, if one could call it that. It was a 'high class bar' according to Roy, apparently they were extremely popular in the Central and Western provinces of Amestris. There were a few of them in East City and the only people who could afford to go to them on a regular basis were the few extremely wealthy and the, in most cases more wealthy, people of the Black Market.

Roy had brought his team here to find out more on where terrorists were obtaining their weapons. It was fairly easy to accomplish, with a little polishing up the two of them looked like any of the other 'new moneys' out for a good time, it almost helped that Riza was so not used to wearing dresses and heels. He had Havoc work as a server and Breda wait outside to receive Havoc's signal if things went bad.

So far they had overheard something about the underground opium trade with Xing, but hadn't heard anything on their current case.

Riza had been eyeing two men whispering at a table behind Roy for quite some time. They looked rougher than the others at the bar and they were constantly checking behind their backs. Most affiliated with any sort of crime organization had a certain level of anxiousness about them, but those involved with terror or treason had the penalty of death if they were caught and thus more often than not acted in this way. She hadn't yet perfected reading lips, but it seemed as if one of the men was going to pass over some vital information to the other.

"Not as much as I'd enjoy this order," Riza flashed him a smile, grabbing the flaps of his unbuttoned vest and pulling him close.

Roy smiled down at her and caught the flick of her eyes towards the two. Understanding immediately, he placed an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her away from the bar. As a high class bar was made for both business and pleasure, there were back rooms designated for a different kind of business or pleasure. What about that was 'high class' Roy didn't understand, but the rich had their own rules. Thankfully too, they would be coming in handy.

Stumbling a bit on her heels and swaying freely to the music, Riza made a convincing drunk. Then again, Roy glanced down at her again, she very well might have been. He had learned the hard way that she was terrible with her liquor. With all her swaying and giggling, Riza 'accidentally' bumped into one of the men as he was reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket.

The man dropped a slip of paper on the floor, snatching it up the second it fell. For a moment Riza's eyes narrowed in focus before drifting off again in a smile. "Sorry about that," she gave a little curtsy before Roy pulled her away and apologized.

They sauntered off to a back room and softly shut the door behind them. Riza whipped around the moment the door closed. "Could you get your hands off my ass for, like, two seconds!" Riza snapped, yet kept her voice at a whisper.

Roy shrugged. "I had to make it a bit more convincing."

"Oh, right, 'convincing,'" Riza rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Mr. Gropes-A-Lot."

"Like you should talk, how many drinks did you throw back?"

"Enough to make it convincing!" They both let out exhausted sighs before Riza glanced away and muttered, "So what if I'm a little tipsy."

Roy's eyes narrowed, focusing on sounds beyond the door behind him. He hoped Riza was paying more attention than she was letting on. If whatever her plan had been earlier had worked, the men were sure to want to find out if it had been a ploy for information or not. Sure enough, he could here footsteps coming closer. Roy was about ninety-nine percent sure the man would stop to tie his shoe or something along those lines in front of their door before moving on.

"Speaking of convincing," Roy murmured, talking Riza's arm and gently pulling her over to him. He had thought about being completely professional with this mission, intended to, really, but at that moment he changed his mind. With the sudden warmth of her body against his and her eyes searching his face, wondering which he would choose, it came to him. Her cheeks were flushed and his breath caught. What he missed his chance to do at the ball had come to the forefront of his mind.

His free hand came up to rest against her cheek while the other trailed down her side and slipped behind her, pulling her closer. Roy hesitated for a second, just long enough to give Riza time to pull away if she wanted to, before lightly pressing his lips again hers.

For a moment it felt as if he were flying, as if all the butterflies in his stomach were exploding with joy. Within the next moment thought's flew out the window other than the vague knowledge that they were becoming _extremely_ convincing.

He felt her arms reach up around his neck and her thigh under his hand. He tasted her tongue in his mouth. He heard her moan as he pushed her back up against the wall.

It didn't last long. In seemed like only seconds and she was drawing back, softly pressing her hands against his chest. "Roy," Riza whispered in a gasp of breath, "before I forget, they're getting the arms from Aerugo."

Roy had nearly forgotten where they were. "Oh, right."

Maybe that wasn't his best idea. Roy caught the look on Riza's face an smirked. Maybe it was his best.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Royai day! :D

And hello summer time!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	27. Who's The Fool?

**Story 25:**

**Who's the Fool?**

"WHAT!" Havoc burst out laughing, tilting his chair back so far that he fell over.

"It's really not that funny," Roy snapped. Over the years many have found this particular bit of information about himself funny. Roy, on the other hand, did not.

"Oh come on Colonel," Havoc paused to catch his breath and pick up his chair, "it's hysterical."

"Plenty of people have April First as their birthday." Roy crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Yes, Colonel," Breda stared, leaning closer, "but plenty of people aren't you." Havoc and Breda burst out laughing.

"Sounds like plenty of people," Roy fought the urge to reach for his ignition gloves, "specifically _two_, will be out of a job if they don't shut up."

The men grumbled a bit before returning to their work. Normally, Riza would have put her own two cenz in, but she was too busy trying to decide what she wanted to give Roy for his birthday. She was torn between the idea of making a cake or buying something. Making something involved more effort, it was more from the heart. . . But then again, she really couldn't cook. What would he even want if she were to buy him a gift? He always smelled nice, so . . . Soap? Soap!

Riza couldn't believe that she was actually considering buying Roy soap for his birthday. She sighed and glanced over some paperwork.

Maybe a book? He did enjoy reading. Of course, he had practically his own library at his house. Riza absent-mindly tapped her pen against a loose page, leaving little ink blots all over the spot where she was supposed to sign.

She could take him out for dinner and then afterwards . . . Riza blushed, her pen tracing random trails across her paper. Anyway, she didn't have the kind of money for a dinner out. And they had only kissed once, weeks ago, it wasn't as if they were dating or anything . . . And for all she knew, he might not have even meant it.

By now the form that Riza was supposed to review and sign was covered with black ink and full of holes.

"Is something wrong?" Riza glanced up at the sound of Roy's voice, only to find that his face was inches from her own.

Riza jerked back, nearly falling over in her chair. Unlike Havoc, she was able to catch herself. "I'm fine," she muttered awkwardly as she re-positioned her herself.

Roy glanced between her and the destroyed paper. "Okay," Roy was unconvinced.

Havoc motioned Roy over and whisper loud enough so that everyone could hear anyway. "Don't worry, Colonel, Hawkeye's just got her lady time."

"I do not!" Riza snapped, slamming her hands down on the desk and pushing up from her chair.

Havoc snickered. "Take a chill pill, Hawkeye."

Roy let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, most likely wondering why he ended up with such a mental team.

Flustered, Riza excused herself to retrieve a another copy of the ruined paper.

* * *

When she met up with Havoc at lunch, Riza punched him in the arm. "You're an ass, you know that, don't you?"

Havoc only smiled. "What are friends for?" He glanced around before leaning towards her, "Oh, and Breda and I are planning an April Fool's day trick for the Colonel, you in?"

"Not this time," Riza took a bite from her sandwich, "ask Rebecca for help, she hates him. I've got something else in mind."

"I'm assuming it's not a prank either," Havoc sighed.

Riza noticed, he always seemed to lose his luster whenever she spoke of Roy in any romantic way. She didn't know if it was just that he didn't want to hear about romance in general or what but she knew enough to change the subject. "Maybe, maybe not," Riza smirked.

"God, your evil Riza!" He laughed and things quickly became back to normal.

* * *

Riza decided that she would make a cake. The notion of a gift made by her own hands outweighed her inability to cook. That night, after stopping by the market for ingredients, she cleared out all the junk from her counters and sink and started baking.

Finally, after countless mistakes and painful burns, Riza completed her masterpiece . . . Only a few hours before work the next morning. Regardless, she found herself wide awake, excited to give Roy his gift.

She was the first one in the office, as usual, but it wasn't long until Roy came. Somewhat surprised that he came in earlier than he usually does on his birthday, Riza jumped up from her desk and made her way over to his and hiding her present behind her back.

"Happy Birthday, Roy."

Roy paused mid-yawn to glance at her. "Yeah, thanks."

Riza hesitated for a second before handing him the box with the cake in it, "I made something for-"

Havoc and Breda entered the room, heads together and snickering. Upon sight of her, Havoc muttered something to Breda and hopped over to Roy's desk. Breda followed with a huge smile on his face.

Riza's face turned bright red. She didn't want the others to see, that's why she came in so early. "uhm, made something for you."

Roy eyed the other two suspiciously before taking the box and flipping open the top. Inside was her misshapen cake, sloppy and over-cooked at the edges. He stared blankly at in for a few moments.

Havoc and Breda broke out laughing. "Nice one Hawkeye!"

"Yeah, good one!"

Riza's eyes locked onto Roy's, both them gapping. They thought it was a prank! Was it really that bad? She glanced down at the cake. Yeah, it really was. They clapped her on the back, laughing, before going to their desks. She stared at Roy, numb and worried if he thought that too.

But Roy noticed the band-aids on her fingers and the tired look in her eyes. He placed the box on his desk and lightly touched her hand. "Thank you," he spoke softly so that only she would hear.

Riza smiled and turned to find her seat, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

Roy slipped off hi coat and opened the door to the closet. Hundreds of rubber chickens poured out, burying him.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Havoc shouted.

* * *

**A/N:** This literally was supposed to be done by april fools...just goes to show how slow I really am XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	28. Not Another Hopeless Revolution P1

**Story 26:**

**Not Another Hopeless Revolution Part 1**

"Thank you for your hospitality," Roy shook hands with and old woman. Investigating the illegal arms dealing with Aruego had brought the Colonel's team to a small town in the far southeast bordering the Southern region, Ishbal, and Aruego. They didn't know any exact dates of shipment, so they possibly would have to stake out the town for days. Luckily, General Grumman had some contacts in the area that could put them up.

"Thank you for coming," the old woman responded gratefully, "don't want our boys getting in with all the gangs coming into town." Mrs. Poe had an empty room in her attic where they could stay.

"What kind of gangs?" Riza asked, "Any information you know could help us catch them."

"There's a group of Ishvalans, but I don't know whether or not they want trouble, shifty lot regardless." She obviously found it uncomfortable to talk about Ishvalans. People were unsure whether or not to hate them, pity them, or fear them. "And then there are some boys who came here sometime towards the end of the war who have been causing trouble and spreading some negative rumors about the war and the government."

"Could be soldiers who ran out during the war," Breda suggested. It was very likely that that was the case, many soldiers couldn't take it, or disagreed with the massacre and left.

"We'll look into it tomorrow," Roy nodded to Breda before glancing back at the old woman, "Could you show us to our room?"

She led them down the hallway where a ladder led up through a hole in the ceiling. "It's not much, but I brought up some blankets and pillows."

Riza waited for the others to climb up first. They didn't want to show up in town and worry everyone as a military entourage, so they came in civilian clothes. The problem with that was that no woman outside of the military would be seen wearing pants. Riza only owned a few skirts and she wasn't used to wearing them, especially around her comrades.

The others made there way up and Riza started after them. "Just a moment, little lady." Riza blinked and turned to the woman. "Now I don't know how you ended up a part of this," Riza kept in a look of annoyance, she knew what this was about. "But I don't want any funny business going on up there."

Riza was right. To the average person, a woman in the military either was there because of less-than-proper reasons or she wasn't 'really' a woman. It was stupid, and most people in East City didn't believe in those stereotypes so Riza didn't know how to react.

"Don't worry about that, Ma'am. It's all business here." _Or something?_ She didn't know what to say at all.

The woman eyed her. "Well, then, keep it that way."

Riza started back up the ladder with her suitcase. _That was awkward._

By the time she came to the top Roy, Havoc and Breda were already getting ready to go to sleep off to one side of the room. Riza took up a space opposite to them and laid down.

It was very cold it the attic despite how warm of a day it had been.

Roy sat up after a while and moved across the room to lay next to her, but halfway across the room Havoc woke up. "Where are you going?"

"It's cold, someone should go keep Hawkeye warm," Roy answered, "and I'd much rather sleep next to a girl than a couple of guys."

"I wanna warm Hawkeye too!" Havoc jumped up and hurried over.

Riza, who was still awake, sighed and decided it would be better to just leave them alone.

"But who's going to sleep with Breda?" Roy asked and then laughed after he realized what he just said.

Havoc made a face. "Yeah…not me."

Roy laid down next Riza. She rolled her eyes at him. Havoc laid down on the other side. Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and received a resulting glare from both of them. Havoc, to spite Roy, wrapped his arms around her just above Roy's. Riza's eyes widened, she expected this sort of thing from Roy, but Havoc…?

Instead of being cold, now she was uncomfortable and too hot.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is the start of another multi-part story! Yay! :D

Also today is exactly one year since I first starting uploading this story! :D THanks for your support of this story, it's so much fun to write! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	29. Not Another Hopeless Revolution P2

**Story 26:**

**Not Another Hopeless Revolution Part 2**

Riza woke up in the morning with Havoc still hugging to her waist and Roy rolled halfway on top of her. Breda was still fast asleep in the far corner. She turned her head to the side, her nose almost touching Roy's. He smiled. "Get off, " Riza muttered.

Roy nuzzled his face between her neck and shoulder "Why?" He mumbled before shooting her a pair of puppy dog eyes. Riza flicked her eyes in Havoc's direction. "He's still there?" She nodded in response.

He sighed and rolled over, away from her.

Riza sat up, pushing Havoc off of her, and glanced at a clock on the wall. "We should get started then."

"Getting started" turned out to be a lot more difficult than expected. They couldn't simply walk up and interrogate possible suspects because if it became known that they were military, it was likely they wouldn't talk anyway.

Roy decided to split the team up into two groups and, as always, paired himself with Riza. As they started off in the opposite direction as Havoc and Breda, she glared at him. "You shouldn't play favorites, you know."

"I'm not playing favorites," Roy protested, "you're my bodyguard, you're supposed to come with me!"

"Says the guy who was practically groping me all night."

"Says _one_ of the guys who where practically groping you last night," he corrected, "Two guys at once? Geez, Riza, I didn't know you got around like that."

Riza shot him a "I'm going to slap you if you say one more word" glare. Her pace slowed and Roy glanced around to see that they had came to the area of town that Mrs. Poe referred to as "gang territory." Riza's patience with the old woman was already wearing thin. While she proved to be helpful, she was really starting to bug her.

That old lady had apparently gone up to the attic that morning to tell them she had made breakfast, and notice how the boys were clinging to Riza. She received an earful from the old bat about how she promised no funny business.

Riza sighed. _I suppose I would have thought that too. _But even if it had been like that, then wouldn't the guys be just as much at fault?

"Hey, what do you want with the Green Lizards?" A scrawny boy about Riza's age shouted at them.

"The Green Lizards?" Roy asked. They had already learned that it was the name of the gang, but it made for a great fishing tactic.

The boy glanced them over, most likely trying to decide if they were cops or not. "How come you don't know about us?"

"We're from out of town, visiting a relative," Riza explained.

"I see, well don't come around this part of town," his voice had come down from being threatening to civil, "it's the Green Lizard Gang's territory, and we don't like having guests."

* * *

"The Green Lizard Gang are pretty suspicious," Riza started as the team regrouped back at Mrs. Poe's home.

"Actually, we have some information on them too," Breda nodded towards Havoc. "The guys Mrs. Poe told us about are ex soldiers. None of them want any real trouble, save a few and those few split off to join the Green Lizard Gang."

"We also heard, I'm not sure of it's relevance," Havoc added, "but we heard about an Aruegon family living in this town since the time when this area was Aruego territory, they might know something."

"And then the Ishvalans were incredibly peaceful." Riza turned to Roy, waiting for an analysis.

Roy scribbled a few notes down on a pad of paper. "The gang is most likely the shit, but I'd like to hear from this family too."

A knock came from the front door and they heard Mrs. Poe move to get the door from the other room. Roy glanced over his shoulder, more out of distraction than anything else. A little Ishvalan boy was at the door.

The boy saw Roy, his eyes lighting up. "You guys are military, right?"

Roy quickly glanced back to his team, shocked. Havoc shrugged, Riza nodded. He turned back to the boy, "yeah, we are."

"Good." The boy glanced up at Mrs. Poe, "may I come in?" The lady sighed and stepped out of his way. He ran up to the table that the team was sitting at. "You guys are here about the guns from Aruego, right?"

"That's right, how did you know?" Roy asked.

"It's obvious you guys are soldiers, and since that's the only thing going on right now it wasn't too hard to figure out," he explained. "Anyway the transaction is two days from now, midnight. I heard some guys talking arguing about it."

"What guys?" Riza asked. The Ishvalans were all of a sudden seeming more suspect.

"I don't know, but they weren't Ishvalan if that's what you're asking." The boy shrugged, backing out, then suddenly turned and ran out as fast as he could.

Roy turned back to the team. "How much of that do you think was true?" Breda asked.

"I don't see why a kid would lie like that," Riza offered.

"I'd say it's legit, too." Roy concluded. With that, the team made their way upstairs for the night. Roy set down for bed only to jump upright as a spider crawled across his face. "Spider!" He swatted it away and smashed it with his boot. "Two more nights of having to put up with this crap," he muttered.

Havoc laughed, "scared of a little spider, Colonel?"

Roy flicked his eyes to Riza. "No, it's just startling to find one in bed." He laid down in a huff, his back to them.

Riza knew the truth. Roy was deathly afraid of spiders. She shook her head at Havoc and Breda as they snickered between each other. They waved her over. Rolling her eyes she scooted closer. "We should put a spider on his face!" Havoc whispered.

"No, we don't need to mess with him." Riza sighed. If they had ant other boss, all three of them would have been fired by now.

"C'mon Hawkeye, just once!" Breda pleaded.

"Please?" Havoc shot her the puppy dog eyes.

"All right, fine!" Actually, she wanted to see him freak out too.

The boys snickered as the found a spider and placed it on Roy's shoulder. They watched as it crawled over, on to his cheek.

…

"Take this thing off before I set fire to one of you."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for me to update! Stuff happened, nuff said. In the meantime (not to be a self promoter, but) I wrote a couple of Royai oneshots as well as an alternate version to ch19, which you can find on my profile.

Yeah...I'm an adult and an university student now! XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much love!


	30. Not Another Hopeless Revolution P3

Hawkeye House 26

Not Another Hopeless Revolution Part 3

Roy pouted as the team made readied themselves for the next day. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night because he kept thinking a spider was on him. Riza rolled her eyes, he didn't have to be such a baby. Still she told Havoc and Breda to go on ahead and see if they could talk to the family from Aruego.

She knew how creped out spiders made him. During Ishbal, they had slept outside for the most part and there were plenty of spiders. Every time one would get in their sleeping bag he would freak out even after she killed it. He probably hadn't slept the whole night.

"Roy, just because you didn't sleep, doesn't mean that you don't have to do your duty." She kicked his foot.

He pouted, shifting away from her. "You let them attack me with spiders."

Riza sighed and crouched down next to him. "Are you seriously mad about that?"

"Not really." Roy glanced up at her, flashing his famous smirk . "I just wanted us to be alone."

Normally she would have indulged in the harmless flirting, but with that creepy old lady watching her every move…Riza rolled her eyes. "I'll let you have an hour nap, but then we have to get to work."

* * *

An hour later the two started off towards the Ishvalan encampment to see if they could find the boy from the night before. On their way there, shouts could be heard from across the field. Roy nodded to Riza, starting after the sounds.

Two boys were fighting, one Ishvalan and on Amestrian. Riza glanced at Roy and he nodded, so much for their cover. Roy and Riza's military Id's came out and soon they had the boys separated. Riza held the Ishvalan boy back by the arms as he screamed at the other boy. "You're a fool if you think that makes you a man! You're an idiot to leave!"

"You're just a coward!" The other boy spat, swinging his legs about as if to kick him.

"Cool it boys." As Roy spoke the Amestrian boy glanced up at his captor and realized, in horror, that he was military.

"Oh, shit!" The boy ripped himself free of Roy's grasp and booked it down the street.

Startled, Roy hesitated and was too late to catch the boy. He turned to the Ishvalan boy, "You two are in the Green Lizard-"

"The Green Lizard Gang has nothing to do with it!" The boy kicked himself free. Riza could have caught him but Roy signaled not to.

Once the boy was out of sight, he explained, "Havoc and Breda said that it was ex-soldiers that joined the Green Lizard Gang, the ones we want to investigate will be older."

Now that their cover was blown, which became painfully obvious as they entered the Ishvalan encampment, things were either going to get easier or more difficult. Riza was surprised how quick the news had spread, suddenly everyone they passed glared upon sight.

Roy asked to visit with their leader, whom seemed surprised when he asked about the Green Lizard Gang. "We heard rumors that they might be planning something dangerous," the old man explained, "a few of our boys have joined and we never thought much of it. It's a peaceful group as there aren't any other gangs around here. So when I caught wind of this affair it startled me."

Roy nodded, "Do you mind if we ask around?"

"As long as we don't get any trouble, I don't see why not."

They went around the area, noting how even in this small town the Ishvalans lived in slums in comparison to the other townspeople.

They came to two Ishvalan boys who wore Green Lizard gang tattoos, who surprisingly were willing to talk to them. "But don't tell anyone we talked to you." They warned.

According to the boys, the gang was splitting. Some of the members wanted had gained influence from the stories of the ex-soldiers and Ishvalans. They didn't like what they heard. Some of the members thought they could start a revolution.

"It's tonight, the arms will be transferred tonight, but we don't know where."

Roy nodded, "thanks."

They met with Havoc and Breda for lunch, exchanging information. The other two had spoken with the clan of Aurego descendents and found three possible spots for the exchange. By nightfall they had set up a patrol around the three locations.

Roy and Riza had just passed the second checkpoint when they could hear someone tramping through the forest ahead of them.

It didn't take much of a struggle to catch the few boys and send them off with the MPs. While they weren't all that violent, they were extremely vocal. They shouted at them, blaming them for the war that shouldn't have happen and the massacre it became. They shouted that this country needed a change, that the fuehrer had too much power and the council had none.

They believed all the same things as the team.

Yet they went about it in the wrong way. Terror cannot fight terror. Change must come from within.

* * *

Riza packed up her things. Roy had sent Havoc and Breda to the train station to ensure they could get train tickets while they gathered up everyone's things. "I'm so glad we're leaving this place," Riza sighed.

Roy laughed, throwing all of Havoc and Breda's things into one sack. "Why's that?"

"Well, for _one_," Riza huffed, "This lady seems to think I'm a whore."

"What!" Roy sputtered.

"Why else would I be in my position in the military?" Riza explained sarcastically.

Roy rolled his eyes. Then, suddenly he got and idea. He smirked at her.

"Whatever you're thinking, the answer is no." Riza said flatly. Roy leaned forward and whispered his plan into her ear. She rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid, Roy."

Yet that didn't stop her from jumping around in the attic, shouting out absurd sex noises, and laughing hysterically, just to piss the old lady off.

* * *

**A/N: Please read!**

****Alright, so first off: I apologize for this really terrible story arc and for my lack of updating.

I lost interest in this story arc pretty much as soon as I started it, and then that hindered me from finishing it.

I promise that, come my next update (which will come within a week's time), things will be back to normal and I will upload a bit more frequently.

I love writing this story and am excited to get back to it!


	31. Oopps

**Hawkeye House 27 - Oopps**

Roy waited with Riza outside General Grumman's office. He was glad that he and the General got along or else he would probably be more nervous about turning in his report on their past mission. While the assignment had gone well, it was always somewhat nerve-racking, like awaiting a professor's approval of a speech.

After a few minutes, he was waved in. Roy made his way over to the General's desk. "Here is my report on the arms market on the border, sir."

Grumman gave Roy a smile as he took the forms and glanced over them. "Did my contact provide a hospitable stay for your team?"

"Oh, yes! Mrs. . ." Roy's mind went black trying to remember the old woman's name. "Poe. Had a nice space for us."

Grumman placed the report on his desk and glanced at Roy over his spectacles. "She called about you, said something about the next time I send my men in her area, I should make sure they don't turn her attic into a brothel."

Roy froze.

He tried to think of something to say, helplessly, a cold sweat starting down his forehead. "Uh-" He opened his mouth to explain.

Grumman burst out laughing. He clapped Roy on the back. "Your face was priceless!"

Roy glanced at him in confusion as the General led him towards the door. "Ahaha…" He managed to laugh meekly.

The General reached for the door handle, leaning past Roy.

"I hope you have plans to marry my granddaughter if that behavior continues," he muttered just before pushing Roy out of the door.

Roy blinked, his heart racing.

Riza stood up from her seat outside the office and started towards his side. "What's that look for?" She asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Uh, nothing."

* * *

**A/N:** This takes place right after the last one XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	32. Thunder

**Hawkeye House 27**

**Thunder**

Roy had been looking forward to that Saturday before the week had even started. Finally, their amount of work had died down. For once, he would have had a free Saturday.

_Mother Nature must have something against me._ The week had taunted him with beautiful sunny summer days, only to throw a rainy Saturday at him.

He pouted, laying around his apartment all day.

Roy sighed, lying upside down on his couch when a bolt of lighting struck out side his window and jolted him up. He shook himself, muttering, "man what a crappy day."

Even he didn't like thunder very much. It reminded him of the war, though it didn't effect him as much as it did Riza. Roy started up. _Riza!_

He wasn't about to forget how much the sound of thunder or fireworks effected her. Roy grabbed his jacket and boots before heading out. Despite the late hour, he knew he would be welcomed.

* * *

Riza was surprised to hear a knock on her door at any time let alone this late at night. Surprised, but thankful for the distraction. She wiped her eyes and cleared hear throat before calling out "Coming!" and opening the door.

"Roy?" She could tell by the look on his face that he knew she had been crying. Despite this knowing, Riza ducked her head behind the door in an attempt to calm herself. She was happy that he was there, but at the same time she didn't want him to see her like this again. She sighed and turned back to face him, "are you going to stand there or come in?"

He smiled an uneasy smile as he came in her tiny and cluttered apartment. "If you don't want me here I-"

"No." Riza held out her hand to take his jacket and smiled. "Thanks for coming."

She warmed Roy some tea before sitting down with him at the edge of her bed. Just by having him there with her, the storm had become almost bearable.

"I started cleaning," Riza offered out a conversation starter, motioning to a corner where the boxes became sparse and a shelf had been put up.

Roy laughed softly, scooting to rest his back against the wall. "You used to be such a neat freak."

"Yeah, well…" Her eyes fell to the mug of tea in her hands. "Life happened." Lightning struck outside the window followed by a sudden rumble. Riza flinched, slipping some tea on her hands. Roy grabbed a towel and placed it in her hands. His touch brought her back and she shook herself back to reality. She flashed him a faint smile before wiping her hands clean.

"Do you remember when we were little?" Roy asked. "Whenever Master had business out of town?"

"And how you always thought that made for a great time to go out and party?" Riza added dryly.

"No, when we were younger," Roy explained. He turned his body to face her, sitting cross-legged. "We used to make forts in the living room out of bed sheets and set a lamp in the middle."

"I remember, you always tried to scare me with ghost stories, but ended up creeping yourself out!" Riza laughed, turning to sit cross-legged also.

"We should make a fort!"

"Do you want my room to get even messier?"

Roy rolled his eyes and grabbed a lamp from a an open box an arm length away. He plugged it in and set it in the space between them. "Tuck the sheet underneath you and we can have a tent," Roy explained, throwing Riza's bed sheet over them.

They tucked the sheet underneath them, creating a smaller space for the two of them. The dim lamp between them cast shadows over them, creating an air of secrecy. Riza glanced up at him, feeling as she did nearly ten years ago when Roy would begin telling his stories.

"_I'll tell you a secret Riza," Roy asked, holding out his pinky finger. "Promise you won't tell?"_

_Riza, ever curious, wrapped her pinky around his. "I promise."_

"_The truth is, all these stories are true! Ow!"_

_Riza hit him with a pillow. "You're stupid!"_

"I'll tell you a secret Riza," Roy asked, holding out his pinky finger over the lamp. "Promise you won't tell?"

Riza followed his words, just like the years before. "I promise," she whispered, taking her his finger with hers.

"_Promise?" Roy asked, taking back his pinky._

"_I promise!" Riza huffed, puffing out her cheeks._

"_Truth is, I miss my mom, but I gotta make her proud of me."_

_Riza thrust her pinky at him. "Promise you won't tell?_

_Roy took it and smiled. "I promise."_

"_Truth is, I miss my mommy too."_

"Truth is, spending time with you is way better than what I had planned for today."

Riza blushed and glanced away. "You're stupid," she muttered.

Roy laughed, "I guess so."

Riza glanced back up at him for a moment before glancing back down again. She thrust her pinky at him. "Promise you won't tell? Promise you'll forget everything?"

"Should I be worried?" Roy asked, slowly giving her his pinky.

"Just promise!"

"Okay, I promise."

Riza's face grew redder and it was hard to tell whether she was blushing or if it was just the light. Slowly, she leaned forward over the lamp. She rested on hand on Roy's side of the bed while the other brought his face closer to hers, the distance between their lips almost non existent.

The thunder within her own chest seemed far louder than anything outside. _God_, how she wanted to close that gap! Yet her intent would not be forgotten, no matter the promises made. No, neither of them would forget.

And that? That couldn't happen, she knew.

Riza closed her eyes and lightly knocked her forehead against his.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** Dang! They were so close too! XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much love!


	33. Bonding

**Hawkeye House 28**

**Bonding**

"You really have to stop coming to my team bonding outings," Roy muttered, glaring at Rebecca. He didn't enjoy that just because she was friends with Riza, she seemed to think that she could go anywhere with them. He didn't want to bring it up with Riza, but he was starting to think he had to.

"Yes I do, Colonel." Rebecca stated matter-of-factly. "I've heard plenty of stories about your ways!"

"My ways?" Roy repeated dully, setting his bowling ball down on the ball return.

"It's obvious that you plan these little outing in the not-so-secret hope of bonding with one of your teammates in particular." Roy rolled his eyes, he had heard this rant before. Rebecca ignored him and continued on, using wild gestures. "Everyone knows you past lecherous ways. It's obvious that you hope to use these "outings" into you perverted little clutches. I have to make sure she doesn't fall for your silly tricks." Rebecca finished, setting her hands on her hips, feeling pretty satisfied with herself.

It wasn't as if she was entirely wrong either, that was what pissed him off the most. "So apparently caring somehow equates to being some sort of molester?" The reason he had planned this get-together was because Riza had been acting weird lately. She kept quiet, left from the office in a rush at the end of the day, he hadn't seen her outside of work in nearly two weeks. It even took a lot of pushing to convince her to come to the event.

"Looks like she's moved on to the Colonel," Breda muttered, shaking his head. Havoc glanced warily at Riza, unsure of her reaction.

"Don't worry, she hates him," Riza assured the two. She stood up after tying her pair of rental shoes and started towards their lane.

"In your case it does!" Rebecca smiled a devilish smile and turned to Riza. "Have you ever bowled before?"

"No, when would I have tried it?" Bowling was a rather new sport, and Riza had her time taken up with her father's sickness, the academy, the war, and now work. Rebecca shrugged in response.

"Really?" Roy asked, surprised. "Maes and I used to go all the time when we at the academy."

Riza weighed out a twelve pound ball with her right arm. "You weren't going to school with a war on." She half shrugged and loaded the ball onto the ball return.

Havoc placed the score sheet on the table. "I used to play this with empty bottles in my backyard when I was little!"

Roy quickly tuned out the banter that followed and did just as Rebecca had predicted. He focused on Riza. She would occasionally throw in a smile, but didn't really seem to be following the other three's conversation. It was as if something was tugging at the back of her mind. Worry began to tug at the back of his mind.

"Hey Colonel, you're up!"

Roy smirked. "Now watch me rock your world!" His first ball swerved too far to the right, only knocking down three pins. He overcorrected, and his second ball went into the gutter. "I'm just a little rusty."

"Sure you are Colonel!"

Roy quickly tuned them out again.

He should have just invited her.

Riza moved up to the lane. One good thing about bowling alleys was that if he sat in the first chair before the lane, he could get a great view without looking like a creep. She had surprisingly great form…

All ten pins shot up in the chaos. A strike. Figures the sniper would be could at a game that was all about aim, angles, and control.

Rebecca stepped up to the lane and glared back at Roy. "Watch where your staring, I saw you checking out Riza's ass."

The boys broke out in a chorus of laughter an teasing. All that quickly came to a stop when Roy ordered a round of beers for the group. With a little alcohol in them the three hooligans ignored the fact that Roy and Riza weren't anywhere near as lively as they were.

"Having fun?" Roy asked Riza while the others were up and crowding around the lane. Riza nodded, staring out at nothing in particular. "You've been pretty busy lately…it's nice to relax every once in awhile."

Havoc got a spare and the three cheered.

"Yeah."

Starting a conversation was going to be difficult and after a few games resulting in one or two word responses it proved impossible.

"Hey," Rebecca, bright and bubbly after a couple more drinks, gestured to Havoc and Breda, "we're going to check out a couple of bars, are either of you interested?"

Riza smiled. "I've had enough for one night."

Roy shrugged. "Me too."

"You guys are bor-ring!" Rebecca sung as she left the bowling alley with the other two.

Roy turned to Riza as they left the building. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"You don't have to."

"I might as well, it's on the way." He glanced at her. No reaction. "Hey, are you feeling okay."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm just tired," Riza sighed.

"Tired?" Roy was grasping at straws for some sort of hint.

"Just tired, Roy." She spoke with finality, but he wasn't about to give up.

"Have you not been able to sleep?"

"I'm sleeping just fine."

"Have I," Roy knew this would get something out of her, "been working you too hard?"

"No, no, no!" Riza assured him. They were approaching her building. "Nothing like that, I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"But I thought you said you were feeling fine."

Riza glared at him. They had reached the top of the steps to her building. "It's none of your business, _sir._" She snapped, turning and slamming the door to the building behind her.

So much for team bonding.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	34. Nothing Can Be Something

**Hawkeye House 29**

**Nothing Can Be Something**

Roy yawned, leaning back in his chair as he stretched. Havoc was sleeping at his desk. Breda was reading a newspaper. "Where did Hawkeye go?"

"I think she said that she was going to the gun range," Breda answered, flipping over a page.

"Thanks."

It had been the slowest day in weeks, only a few hours into the work day and all the paperwork had been filled out and sent to the appropriate places. There was rarely a slow day at the office and today was like three slow days combined. No one wanted to go home early, it was better to get paid for a day of doing nothing.

Roy sauntered off towards the gun range. For whatever reason, doing nothing all day somehow made him really horny. Not like anything would happen, especially since he was convinced she was made at him. He knew that, but it didn't hurt to flirt a little.

He was pleased to find that Riza was the only one there. Walking over to her spot, he leaned back against the wall behind her. She knew he was there, but ignored him.

Riza had gotten improved since she first joined his team. Or course she would have, it had been almost a year now.

"Do you need something?" She finally asked, putting the safety back on her pistol and turning to face him.

"Not really." Roy shrugged. He slowly pushed himself forward and walked up to her. He eyed the bullet holes in her target. "You've gotten even better."

The design of the range worked to his advantage. Both he and Riza fit snugly in the closed off space, separated by the rest of the room but partitions. Simply being close like that got her acting shy. "Practice makes progress," Riza muttered, avoiding his eyes.

Roy rubbed his chin, pretending to think. "So would we make any progress if I practiced pick up lines on you?"

Riza rolled her eyes. "If that's the best you can do, then no."

"If it's the worst, then is it a yes?" Roy smirked, placing his arm against the partition she had her back to.

"What do you want from me?" She sighed.

Roy rested his forehead against hers. "Just you."

Riza flushed bright red. "Roy, we're at work!" She hissed.

"Then how about you come over to my place later?" He noticed her eyes flicked over as if she spotted something. Roy stuck out his tongue at her. "Kidding!"

Riza stepped roughly on his foot as they broke apart. "Colonel Mustang, phone call!" A low ranking soldier that Roy didn't know came up to them.

He had to cut his fun for a stupid phone call? Roy followed the officer out, wincing as he heard Riza start shooting again this time faster and obviously pissed off. He probably could have handled that better.

Roy picked up the phone. "This is Lt. Col. Roy Mustang," he sighed.

"You do realize there are security cameras in the shooting range, don't you?" Grumman's voice cracked over the line.

* * *

**A/N: **Not my best, but . . . Ah well. Also for those of you wondering about Riza in the last chapter I'll explain in upcoming ones^^

Thanks for reading an reviewing! :D


	35. Bad Ideas Only Sound Good for a Moment

**Hawkeye House 30**

**Bad Ideas Only Sound Good For a Moment**

Riza did not like the thought of a girls night out. Not one bit.

"Oh, come on Riza!" Rebecca sounded as exasperated as Riza felt. "When was the last time you did anything fun!"

"We went bowling just last week!" She pulled at the neck of her sweatshirt as they walked out of East command and into the summer sun. It was far too hot to be wearing a sweatshirt, but it was comfortable and her favorite. "And it's a Thursday, I really don't want to show up at the office tomorrow with a hangover."

"It's what all the kids at the academy do these days! What," Rebecca leaned forward, eyeing her friend, "are you saying you're _old?"_

"I'm only nineteen!" Riza snapped. Rebecca laughed, she knew exactly how to get her goat. "Fine, we'll go, but I'm not going to like it!"

"That's the spirit!" Rebecca cheered, slapping Riza on the back. "Now we just have to get you out of those man clothes and into something tight and sexy!"

Riza sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was nine in the evening. Riza and Rebecca had dinner at a local café and spent the rest of the time getting ready for the sun to start going down. Riza wondered why her friend had two of the same exact dress in two different colors, one in red that she wore and one in green that Rebecca wore. Then again, she had probably planned for such an occasion.

She hated that it just barely covered all of her back. Riza had always been nervous about anyone other than Roy seeing what was there. She hadn't done this since before Ishbal, it was weird.

"Don't be such a party pooper Riza!" Rebecca pushed her friend into bar after bar.

It was useless to fight her and while Riza knew that it would do nothing to help, it might just be worth it to lose herself for one night.

By two in the morning she couldn't even remember what had happen just hours before, yes forgetting things would be worth it. Riza giggled as she and Rebecca stumbled down the street to a phone booth, "I…" She laughed more before whispering in an all too serious tone, "I don't think I can get home by myself."

Rebecca hung her arm around Riza's neck, pulling her towards the phone. "What's that kernal's number?"

Riza spurted, "You mean corn-al!"

"Yeah, that Roy-boy!"

"I really like him," Riza spoke a little too loudly as she rung up his number, "I, Uh-huh, He's so sweet."

"Hello?" The dumb smile faded quickly from her face at the sound of his sleepy voice.

"He answered!" Riza gasped, giving Rebecca a look of surprise.

"Riza?" Roy muttered sleepily over the phone. "Is that you?"

"How dids you guess?"

"Are you drunk…on a Thursday?"

"Maybe you should come an find out just how drunk I am?"

Rebecca took the phone from Riza, "C'mon Roy-Boy, get this girl laid!"

Roy could hear the two fighting over the phone on the other end and sighed. "Goodnight you two."

"That fucking bastard hung up on us!" Rebecca exclaimed in outrage. "I'm calling someone reliable, a real man!"

"Roy is a real man!" Riza pouted.

Rebecca ignored her as she dialed Havoc's number. "Hey Havoc, Riza and I need a place to crash tonight, I'll bring booze."

And so Riza awoke the next day sandwiched between Rebecca and Havoc on his futon with a massive pounding headache. Just like old times.

For a while that thought did seem to cheer her up, despite how sick she felt. That is, until she had to face Roy after showing up four hours late with the other two. Riza wanted to bang her head against the table, why did bad ideas have to sound good even if it was just for a moment?

* * *

**A/n:** okay...so not the best...

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	36. Falling Leaves

**Hawkeye House 31  
**

**Falling Leaves**

She could hear their voices, as loud and jubilant as always. Why had she ever bothered? Riza pushed herself up from her work-desk, grabbing her stack of paperwork and setting it down at his desk. No words, what was the point?

A few silent steps and she moved out. Dully, not able to focus on any one thing, yet appearing in deep thought she moved on auto-pilot to her locker and changed into the same clothes she always wore.

The leaves were falling. It had been just a little over a year since she began working at East. Everything was different.

She hadn't a care back then, she hadn't thought of reality but of could-bes. She had thought they could be together, the nightmares would go away, and the past would no longer follow her. How many years would it really be? How old would she have to get? How many things would she miss?

Could she even go on that long?

It didn't seem so. Not now, not when everything around her seemed to be falling apart. No, she couldn't tell him, not when she knew he would do whatever he could to help her out. She didn't want his help. Riza had spent her life wanting to lean on him, only to find that she could not let herself become a woman like that.

She spent too much time wishing and not enough doing. She wasted so much time waiting and for what? A few smiles that he threw at every other girl?

Riza opened the door to her apartment and saw the letter. Another one. She sunk to the floor, running her hands through her hair.

And for what? A pride that kept her from asking for help?

* * *

**A/n: **My appologies for the shortness.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	37. Children

Hawkeye House

Children

Every morning and every night, Riza passed a small church on her way to and from the office. She liked passing it as the grounds were always filled with a group of kids playing. She enjoyed seeing the smiling faces of the children, almost always wondering to herself when that day would come for her.

Riza passed the church on her way back from work, the sun bleeding red. She felt as exhausted as she thought the sun must as it lost all it's color to the clouds.

All of a sudden something hit her in the side of the head. Riza turned, almost whipping out her gun, only to see a boy of about eight run up to her. "I'm sorry Miss!"

"That's alright," She spoke softly, trying to not sound as surprised as she felt. Had she really been that out of it that she hadn't noticed a ball heading straight towards her? If anyone she knew had seen that, her reputation would have been ruined completely. She picked up the soccer ball and tossed it to the boy.

Before she could start off again the boy spoke. "Hey Miss! Can you help us?"

"Sure," She felt completely off guard by his question, "What do you need?"

The boy glanced around then leaned close to her. Riza followed suit, bending down to hear him whisper. "We are running out of money here and the church might be sold. If that happens my friends and I will all be spilt up and sent off to different orphanages. If you have any money could you please give some to our Father?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any left to give." Riza responded.

"What about time?" The boy insisted, "if you have any extra time could you come help us do repairs, I know most girls don't do that sort of thing but maybe you could help with food or helping take care of us kids."

She didn't know what to say. Sure, she supposed she could come in on a Saturday or a Sunday, but didn't she have to be of the church's faith to do something like that. It wasn't that she didn't believe in God, or that she did either. In many ways she hoped there was one and in many ways she hoped there wasn't.

"I'm not a …" She struggled to find the right words, "religious person exactly."

"That doesn't matter! Any help is good help!" The boy smiled. "Anyway, who can say no to this face?"

That was how she was guilted into volunteering at the church that Saturday and every Saturday after. He was right, she couldn't say no to that face.

* * *

**A/N: **Kinda a "bleh" chapter, but the past two weeks have been more than stressful _


	38. Don't Want To Need You Part 1

**Hawkeye House 33  
**

**Don't Want To Need You ****Part 1**  


It had gone on long enough. He was sick of it. Each day he watched as she seemed to fade further away. Roy knew something was going on . . . And part of him didn't want to know what it was. Scenarios played over and over in his mind, each a little worse than the last.

Perhaps the war had damaged her beyond her breaking point. Yet, it had been a year and a half since they took their final steps away from the battlefield. Was it him? Would she not wait for him? But she had already waited years, what would a few more hurt? Could she be sick? Was someone blackmailing her? Was she depressed, suicidal?

It drove him nuts. Even though he only saw her in the office now, she seemed to be everywhere like a constant nagging at the back of his mind. Well, more so than usual.

Where was she going when she cut out early? Why did she never seem to have any sleep? Why wouldn't she talk to him? Or even to Lieutenant Havoc?

Roy sighed, at least he had the authority to ask her as her actions, whatever they may be, had begun to affect her work. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I need to see you in my office."

"Ooooh Hawkeye's in trouble!" Havoc called, perhaps as an effort to get a rise out of her, or perhaps it was simply his strange ability to annoy the Colonel and make him want to laugh at the same time.

Riza ignored him as she followed Roy into his office. _At least that hasn't changed,_ Roy thought for more than one reason. Not like he really thought the blonde boy was much of a threat or anything…but still…_Focus, Roy!_

She took a seat in front of his desk and he sat across from her. He was shocked by how nervous. He had never had to deal with his subordinates like this, especially not _her._ "Do you know why I called you in here?"

Obviously fighting an urge to shrug, she mumbled, "No, sir."

Roy doubted it, but cleared his throat and began his best attempt at explaining. "Well, it has uh…come to my attention that as of late - or lately I mean - you haven't been yourself-"

"What does that have anything to do work, Roy." Riza snapped, "I thought we decided to keep our personal life separate."

"We _did, _but not when that personal life has begun to affect your work!" Roy snapped right back. In all honesty, he was terrified of what her reaction might be. Would she get pissed…or worse, cry?

Riza fixed her eyes on the corner. She paused, carefully choosing her words. "I'm sorry, I'll try harder." Her voice had a hollow, empty ring to it.

Roy's eyes softened. "Maybe you're trying too hard," he offered. "If you could explain things, it would make this a lot easier."

He wished he could read her mind as he saw her face harden, walling him off. Riza took a deep breath.

"I took a second job."

Roy blinked, visibly surprised. He couldn't stop himself from asking, "why?"

She shot him a glare. "Not everyone lives off of the paycheck of a State Alchemist."

Roy grew hot. He did the math quickly in his head. "Yeah…but I know you make enough to support yourself and have a little money left over."

"Are you telling me that after all the years you lived in our home, you never realized all of father's I.O.U's?" She looked him straight in the eye with a dead gaze. "When he died, bill collectors didn't leave me alone until I went to the academy. Now that I'm through with school, they've been after me again."

"Is that all? I can help pay that, he was my Master after all." Roy almost laughed, he was glad it was something so simple.

Yet…the look on her face showed him that she would not let it be that simple. Riza stood up from her chair, raising her voice. "And maybe I should just wear a frilly little apron and be your docile little house-wife too!" She spat, as if their were venom in her words.

Roy's eyes widened, his heart beating fast. "Uh, Riza just calm down I don't get where your going with this." His honesty seemed to tick her off even more, he found to his dismay as she stormed out of his office.

He sighed, she was more confusing than the most difficult alchemy.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy belated V-Day! I skipped an update for a while due to three one-shots for the holiday (2 FMA).

Also I have a poll on my profile that I would really like to get your input on, honestly, please go check it out.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc. Seriously. You guys make my day.


	39. Don't Want To Need You Part 2

**Hawkeye House 33 Part 2**

**Don't Want to Need You**

Riza spend the rest of the week avoiding the office as much as she could. In all honesty, she had surprised herself with her outburst. I almost scared her to think she felt so strongly over something so . . . No, it was anything but trivial.

For once she used her closeness to the Colonel to get her way. Riza knew that Roy wouldn't do anything about her avoidance other than pout and whine. He was bound to get pissed off soon enough, but until then she was going to milk his patience for all it's worth. At this point, she really couldn't give two fucks if she was being childish.

Yes, in all reality, it would make perfect sense for him to help pay. He was almost as equally involved in her father's affairs as she was. If they weren't who they were now, she would let him pay as much as he wants, but that was just it. Perhaps it was stupid. Perhaps she held far too much pride.

Riza sighed as she exited the gun range and headed to the locker room.

She remembered his offer years ago, _"it's okay, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."_ But she hadn't, she couldn't, and she couldn't now. She couldn't just be a chain hanging on him and pulling him down.

_At least I have a night off._ She had taken up a second job as a waitress, like she had before going to the academy and it was draining to no end. Riza swung a backpack with her uniform in it of her shoulder before heading out. Still at the back off her mind, she wished she did have hours that night. More work was more money and without that money, her electricity would go out by the end of the week. And then, what was she even going to eat that night? Normally she could get off with some leftovers at the restaurant, but what was she supposed to do when she didn't have work?

At least she could catch up on her sleep, Riza thought. Though, that hope was quickly dashed when she saw her landlord at her door. "Miss Hawkeye!"

Riza stifled a cough before asking, "what do you need Mr. Jameson?" _As if I don't already know._

"That electricity bill? Or the water bill for that matter?"

"It will be a little late, payday is next Tuesday." She walked past him to her door and he followed.

"Times are rough for everyone, I get that," he started, about to go into a full-long rant, "but these consistently late payments are troublesome."

"Have I ever not paid?" Riza tried not to sound like she was snapping at him as she stuck her key into the door.

"Well that water bill-"

"You can turn my water off, I can shower at work and there's a shop across the street." She opened the door, taking a quick step inside.

"Miss Hawk-!"

"I'll have it on Tuesday!" Riza promised and promptly shut the door on his face.

She could only imagine the frustrated look on his face as his voice followed her in. "It better be!" Riza dropped her bag on the floor and flopped into bed.

No, she would not have enough to pay the bill by then. Riza closed her eyes and thought about how different her life would be if she had just moved in with Roy rather than going to school. It was bittersweet because, in many ways, this was what she had wanted.

Riza had wanted independence and freedom, she didn't want to live a woman's life, but with that came the ability to fail.

* * *

She woke to a knock at her door. Groggily, she got up and opened the door, assuming it would be the landlord again to complain about something else, "I told you I'll have the money by-" Her eyes widened as she realized that the person at the door was actually Roy. As if instinctively she went to shut the door again but he caught it.

"Sheesh, is this how you treat all your visitors, Riza?" He laughed a little.

Riza frowned, "only the ones I don't invite."

"Aw, I thought I was always invited!"

"Don't pull that, what do you want?" Although it sounded that way, she wasn't necessarily angry at him. Honestly, she was thankful that he would help her and that he insisted to. It was nice to know that he cared, but that wasn't what she wanted. In fact, she didn't even know what she wanted. A little part of her hated that there was not only an easy way out but the only option she could see right in front of her.

Roy dropped the childish acts that he always hopped would work. "You know why I'm here, Riza, I haven't even seen you in three days."

"I've gotten all of my work done, I don't see why you're complaining."

He pursed his lips, still fighting her over control of the door and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his tone was harsh. "You know you can't just put up some tough bitch front and close everyone off the second you have a problem with something!"

Riza glared at him and grabbed the door with both hands to push him out. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!" Roy pushed back with both _his _hands on the door. They struggled with it for a time before Roy stuck his foot in the door and wormed his way in. "God damnit, do you want to break the door!"

"You're the one pushing on it!" She turned to face him, seething. Now that he was in, he wasn't going to leave and she knew it.

He took a moment to let her calm down before speaking again. "Could you please explain to me why you're so upset?"

"For one thing, you just called me a bitch." Roy stared dully at her. "What?" Riza snapped, hands resting impatiently on her hips.

"You know what I mean."

What made everything worse was that despite how mad she was, she had the tingeing desire to make out with him. Riza rolled her eyes and stared firmly at a particular spot on the wall. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"What part of 'you wouldn't understand' do you not get?"

Roy took a step towards her. Her heart beat fast, her head spinning. "Riza, please."

She flicked her gaze to meet his before focusing again on that spot on the wall. "To take it now, would be like it had all been for nothing."

"What would have been for nothing?" His voice softened.

"Everything!" She didn't mean to, but she was shouting again. "If I live off you know, then I just should have in the first place!"

"It's not living off of me, it's getting help from a friend!"

"Oh! So we're friends now?"

The look on Roy's face was utter confusion and hurt. "Well…yeah, what else would we be?"

Riza ignored the look of realization forming on his face as she folded arms and shifted her weight to one foot. _Of course. _That spot on the wall that she focused on became the one thing keeping her from starting to cry.

"Oh," he glanced away, turning red.

"Just forget it." Riza wanted to close her eyes and disappear, she couldn't believe what she had said, what was being said. It felt like her world was crashing in on her.

"Riza, you know what we promised."

"So until then I'm just your little toy that you have on a string," her eyes met his, wild and flaming, "that you can just play with whenever you feel like without any consideration of how that might make me feel!"

Roy's eyes were wide. He seemed to have shrunk under her words. "What do you want from me?" His voice was quiet, full of exhaustion.

They stood maybe two feet apart, but it felt like miles. "I don't know." She felt defeated, so much so that she almost smiled. Riza ran her fingers through her hair and laughed at the low ceiling, "maybe this isn't working."

"So that's the way it's going to be?"

"I don't know."

"Riza-"

"Just go." Her eyes were pleading, "_please."_

For a moment it looked like he was going to say something else, or move towards her, but he simply sighed and turned towards the door. "You know," he started in almost a whisper at the door. "You may not want to need me, but did you ever think it was a give-and-take? That's how any form of relationship works. I want to help you and you need my help, just as I need you."

The door slammed shut behind him, but all Riza could hear was, _"I need you."_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. I was not expecting that. It's a bit different from what I planned but...Roy and Riza seemed to want to out-do my plans. ^_^

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :D

Also, please check out the poll on my profile! Please! :3


	40. Don't Want To Need You Part 3

**Hawkeye House 33 Part 3**

**Don't Want To Need You**

Riza didn't show up to work that Friday. Roy debated with himself the whole weekend whether he said too much or not enough. Maybe he needed to call her or visit her or…Roy paced his apartment endlessly, think over how that Thursday night _should_ have gone.

His eyes drifted over to his calendar, sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter. That Tuesday would be Riza's birthday. He had an idea.

* * *

Monday came, and Riza braced herself for a day that she knew would not turn out good. She felt it in the pit of her stomach no matter what happened before, today would be worse. Riza sighed, shouldering her bag and heading out.

To her surprise, Roy wasn't there when she arrived. She had expected him to be waiting for her, to try to say something and fix things, but he was nowhere to be found. In fact, she didn't see him the whole day. She asked Havoc and Breda about it, but they said he had been there for a while and that it was funny that every time she stepped out of the office, he stepped in.

Riza was beginning to get pissed off. He had to be doing it on purpose. "Well, if you see him can you tell him I have to speak with him?"

"Sure thing Lieutenant," Breda answered, "By the way, isn't it your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it is." She didn't care too much about turning twenty, it just meant that a forth of her life was over, and she was just as messed up as ever.

"We should throw a party!" Havoc suggested, "how about a couple beers after work tomorrow?"

"Maybe," it was obvious she was distracted.

The day came and went so fast, too fast. While it was somewhat relieving, it also meant that the next day would be filled with the same dreadful feeling in her stomach.

Tuesday came, same as the first. She couldn't find Roy, despite that she knew he was there somewhere. All she wanted to do was apologize and he was making that far more difficult then necessary. Finally, she came up with an idea.

Riza went to the phones near the locker rooms and called in for a certain Colonel.

"Colonel Mustang speaking," his voice cracked over the line.

"Sir," Riza could imagine Roy's face upon hearing her voice.

"Uh, Ri- Lieutenant?"

"Being as that you're avoiding me I would just like to apologize," she noticed the secretary giving her a look. "uh, for my behavior for the past couple of days."

"Oh," he sounded surprised, "I mean, I want to apologize too, I haven't been the best . . ." He trailed off, realizing that he couldn't exactly say the words he meant to over the military line. "I mean, the most professional as I should be."

"It's okay, sir." She smiled softly.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, too."

"Thanks, okay, bye."

"Bye."

Riza let out a huge sigh of relief. It really hadn't been anywhere near as difficult as she had thought. In fact, it was so simple.

That night, she headed home with a smile on her face. That smile quickly faded when she saw her landlord outside her door once again. But, instead of him frowning, he wore a smile, "Thank you for getting that bill paid, Miss Hawkeye."

"What?"

"I was just delivering your mail," Mr. Jameson handed her a couple of letters."

Confused, she opened each of the letters from the people who had been after her for money, each one stating that her amount due had been reduced to zero. She picked up the last letter. It didn't have a return address.

Carefully, she opened it up and read the only two lines.

_Happy Birthday, Riza_

_P.S. I'm expecting a better birthday gift from you than last year after this._

Riza laughed, "Roy, you idiot."

* * *

**A/N:  
**Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Also sorry for it being so long since I updated, once again. I had been going pretty strong for a while there too, but then Final Fantsy XIII came along ...

For those who haven't already, please check out the poll on my profile.


	41. Reassurance

**Hawkeye House 34:**

**Reassurance**

Things around East had been relatively quiet for over a month. There were a few cases here and there, but nothing big enough to keep Mustang and the crew busy for very long. With the general military unease that still seemed to hang like a fog since the war, it was surprising to have such a calm. Still, Roy was grateful for the down time so he could continue to fix whatever had been off between Riza and him.

Despite that they had gotten back onto their usual terms, nothing was said between them about the winter ball that was approaching once again. Secretly, Roy kept hoping that she would send some kind of sign that she was interested in going. He knew that even if they went, and if the went together, it wouldn't be a repeat of the year before, or even a repeat done right. That was fine by him, he knew then, more than ever, that it was not the time for them. All he wanted was a little time for the two of them.

Finally, he had to just ask.

Roy lounged at his desk. It was one week before the night of the winter ball. He yawned, stretched, and kicked his feet up on his desk. "Hey, is anyone going to the ball this year?" Riza knew he meant her when he said everyone and shifted in her seat.

"I am," Breda announced happily, "I may have put on a few pounds since last year, but I still got it."

"Yeah," Havoc glanced at Riza for a moment, "I managed to get a date to."

"I have to go," Roy muttered, hoping to spark her attention, "as a Colonel and all." She didn't bite. "And I didn't remember to get a date."

Havoc glanced at Riza again before ducking his head. Breda laughed, "I'm sure someone will go with you if you ask."

"How about you, Lieutenant?" Roy asked, "are you coming this year?"

Riza shrugged. "I don't have a dress," she muttered, not mentioning that she didn't have anyone to go with either. He could imagine her reprimanding him for attempting to ask her out in such a way. After some time of possibly debating with herself, the Lieutenant sighed, "but I suppose Rebecca will drag me there again."

"_She's_ coming?" Havoc groaned.

"You know her, she can't miss an opportunity to find some higher ranking officer with lots of money," Riza's dry tone made Havoc laugh.

"You've got that right!"

"Well, that's good to hear." So she would come, and this year the nosy fuehrer wasn't going to get in the way. "It will reflect well on me if my whole team goes."

Of course, they all knew that Roy only really cared that she was going.

* * *

The night of the ball, after all the formalities had been exchanged, Roy went to find her. By that time Rebecca had already ditched her to put the moves on some sort of official and Riza was standing awkwardly at the edge of the ballroom. She was gazing through the crowd, most likely searching for him.

"Hello there, Lieutenant," Roy bowed courteously, "you look as beautiful as ever."

"You look great too," Riza mumbled. She glanced up at him for a second, seemingly uninterested that he was there.

Was she really going to play this game? "Uh, well, would you care for a dance?" He asked, holding out a hand to her. She took it as excepted, reluctantly. He understood why, and he wanted to make that clear.

She was scared. Hell, so was he. They wanted the same thing, but didn't know how to go about the wait. She didn't want to be strung along by him endlessly, and he didn't want her to feel like that again. But how were they supposed to do it?

He watched her face as they dance. She was pondering the same thing. Her eyes wandered up to meet his and he smiled. "I think we've both gotten a little better."

Riza smiled softly, "I hope so."

How were they supposed to be in a relationship where they both had romantic feelings for each other, where they both knew, but they could wait years before they could really be together? How was he supposed to show her how he felt when he knew it would hurt her?

Despite trying to be happy and trying to get her to smile, he couldn't hide his pained expression. It was all so frustrating! Here they were, in each other's arms, in front of everybody, but it was all so fake. It was like seeing exactly what he couldn't have, reminding him that they had such a long way to go.

He didn't even realize that he had stopped moving in the middle of the dance floor until Riza spoke up. "Are you feeling alright?" Her eyes, filled with a dull, bitter knowing, stared up at him.

"I'm sorry," he started softly. He didn't know what he was doing but he just had to do it. "I'm sorry this is what either of us expected."

Riza's eyes widened in surprise. She glanced around and leaned closer, her voice stern. "_Sir,_ perhaps we sh-"

"It's not what we expected," Roy's hands moved to grab hold of hers, "but-" He stopped himself, seeing the terrified look in her face. Her whole body stiffened, leaning away. She wanted to get away, her eyes hard and wide, her lips tight in a thin line. _Not here, whatever it is, not here._ He felt as if he could read her mind.

Roy let go, hesitating for a moment, not sure what to do with his hands now that the were free. "Uh, I…" That was it. It was _that_ that drove him crazy. He shook his head and awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets. _But there's something you need to know, something I need to say._

He was certain everything would clear up once he said it. He need to give her that reassurance, to last them for as long as they needed it too.

"We should go," Riza said, "we're in the way."

"Yeah," Roy drifted in the direction of the exit. He felt a tug at his sleeve and turned. Riza nodded, slightly, but certainly in the other direction. That way the doors led out to the corridors, the main wing with all the offices.

They weaved through the crowds and out into the cool corridors. Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls as he followed her all the way to his office. She waited for him to unlock the door and the both stepped inside.

They just stood there, a few steps inside, staring at the other. Roy gulped, she was waiting for him to continue. Now that he was there, he suddenly felt scared.

"Riza," he started tentatively. _No._ Roy took a deep breath and started over, this time confident. "Riza. I get it. I know it may not seem that way all the time and I make mistakes, but I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to keep you waiting."

"Roy, it's fine-"

"No, it's not fine." Roy spoke with surprising force and placed his hands on her upper arms, bare by the cut of her dress. "How can I expect you to wait with out any reassurance?" He lowered his voice again, in case anyone might be wandering the hallways. "That's what all of that had been, my attempts at reassuring you, even though I know that it wasn't always right."

"No, it's okay. I'm not mad." Riza insisted.

"Maybe not anymore but-"

"It's not-"

"Riza, I _love_ you!" That silenced her quick. Roy's face was hot. He shifted his feet in the hanging silenced. "I just want you to know."

Her hand brushed against his cheek, his grip falling away to wrap around her middle. "Roy, I know. I love you too."

"But I had to say it," he stared into her eyes, shinning amber in the moonlight that streamed through the window. "So we don't have to doubt anymore."

Her arms moved around his neck, her lips parting just ever so slightly, her chin tilting up. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest. The thought came to him that they hadn't done this before, at least, not like this. He moved closer, one hand moving up to cradle the back of her neck, their lips meeting.

He didn't want to let her go. Ever. Their lips moved, slowly, passionately, teasing the other with every movement. They weren't going to rush this, they needed this moment to last, for years if necessary.

They stayed there for a moment in each others arms until realization hit him. "How are we going to get out without being seen?" If they were seen, coming out of some dark room together, the consequences could be monumental.

"Use the back way out and…"

"I'll call for a cab?" Roy asked, fixing himself up. "My place?" He offered, innocently hoping they could sped just a little more time in the others company before they had to outwardly pretend that things hadn't changed between them.

"Sounds like a plan."

Roy smiled to himself, glad that a little reassurance was all that they needed.


	42. Potty Mouth

**Hawkeye House 35**

**Potty Mouth**

"What?" Riza demanded, ignoring Rebecca's obnoxious laughter, "what is so funny about that?"

Rebecca caught her breath and glanced at her friend. "And they trusted you with a group of kids? On a hike?" Riza had just told Rebecca that she had been volunteering to help watch the orphans over the weekends, mentioning a trip she took the on last Saturday.

"Yeah…?" Riza wasn't understanding where she was going with this. She shook her head, sighed, and shut her locker. "Well, I have to get some paperwork done. We're unbelievably swamped in a shit-storm of that crap."

Rebecca cast her a dull look. "There."

"There, what?" Riza asked, getting impatient. Rebecca had already made her late and heaven knows what kind of mess the boys had already made of the office without her.

"Riza, have you ever noticed that you swear like a sailor?" Riza wanted to retort that she couldn't know what a sailor swore like as there was no large body of water within their country, or anywhere near the border.

"Rebecca," Riza sighed and moved on, heading towards the office, "I do not."

Finding something to tease her about, Rebecca strolled along, smiling big, "sure you don't!" She waved her off as she turned down the corridor towards the office she worked in.

She knew that her friend was just teasing, but it got her thinking. _Have I ever sworn around those kids?_ Riza opened the door to the office to find an absolute disaster zone.

_Spoke too soon._ There were papers everywhere. Havoc was sprawled across the floor, a spilled bowl of milk and cereal splashed over him. She didn't want to know why or how. Breda had ink all over him and half the desk. Roy, Riza closed her eyes to calm herself, Roy was just sitting there laughing _with his feet up on the desk._ Why _that_ was what bothered her, that was another mystery entirely.

"What in the hell happened in here?" Her voice was dangerously quiet and even. The guys were silence, frozen in their places. "Well?"

"It's all Breda's fault!" Havoc sat up, jabbing his thumb in his direction.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Were they _children? _"I don't give two shits whose fault it was, just get off your asses and clean this place up!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The two quickly got to their feet, saluted and began scrambling around the room. Roy, on the other hand, kept sitting there with a look of amusement on his face.

Riza folded her arms and glared at him. "What, you're to good to help out?"

"I wasn't involved!" Roy laughed, the laugh turning into a nervous chuckle as she prowled forward.

"Who's the Colenol who let's his men act like wild animals?" The lieutenant asked, placing her hand over his boot. Roy shrugged sheepishly. "Now get your feet off the damn desk," she said as she pushed his feet off, forcing him to sit upright, "and help clean up this shit."

"Sheesh lieutenant," Roy muttered, sulking over to the other two, "you're such a potty mouth."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I really don't have an excuse for being so slow in updating again...

Forgive me, I'm trying! XD

This chapter is kinda "Eh" and I realize I probably have to edit that last chapter to more of a T rating (Especially since FFN took down a bunch of my stories for using the word "kill" but no worries I complained and got them back muahahahaha) so if you see a random update but there's no new chapter, that's why. I'll keep the original version when I upload it up on DA.

As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, and all that good stuff! Much love :D


	43. Happy

**Hawkeye House 36:**

**Happy**

Riza on top of the world with joy. She didn't feel crazily overpowered with emotion or anything like that. She was happy.

Riza smiled as she walked down the same bland halls and corridors as every other day before. No, it wasn't different, _she _was.

It wasn't as if she hadn't known Roy's feelings, or as if she though he didn't know hers. It had always been silently understood. Yet now, that she had heard him say it, that she had heard herself say it, she felt a little stronger. A little more confident.

And now, as she entered the office each day, she knew. The war, all the battles faced and all to come, all the years it may take, everything was worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** Back from vacation.

About this chapter/recent chapters: Okay, so you can all tell I've been in a slump for a while. I've been working at getting out of it, which has been tricky because I have less freetime this summer than I ever did during the school year. Enough excuses, I'm working on it. I'm getting there. I edited the chapter "reassurance" so that it is rating-appropriate and simply works better for the feel of this story. This chap kind of should be the one right after that one, I'll switch this and "potty Mouth" around next update (didn't want to do it now because it would led to a lot of confusion). Also, yes I know that "Potty Mouth" was the dung of all chapters. Sorry.

Coming up I have a training with briggs story arc, which should be lots of fun. I've got a fun Idea for it and I really excited to get rolling with it, I think you will all really enjoy it too. Thank you so much for being patient with me. It means so much to me you don't even know. Thank you for reading and reviewing even when I fail like I have been lately. I'm going to make it up to you guys/gals I promise (and to Roy and Riza too!)!


	44. A Cool Front in the East Part 1

**Hawkeye House: **

**A Cool Front in the East**

Roy never realized how many subordinates he actually had until that day. He oversaw each and every one of them as they boarded trains heading north. In that moment he decided that maybe his goal wasn't as far off as he once thought.

"That makes everyone," Riza reported, checking the last name off on her clipboard. "Ready?"

Roy laughed, "Of course I'm ready!" Riza gave him a look. "There's nothing to worry about!" He moved ahead of her to board the train. Actually, there was a lot to worry about. General Armstrong was infamous among the soldiers of the Amestrian army. It was quite possible that she was the devil in a woman's clothing.

He knew how much this training exercise meant. It was a way for him to prove his leadership in a battlefield setting, without the mess of a real battle field. Yet from what he has heard, she might just make it one.

His soldiers were laughing and joking with one another, a cheery atmosphere that followed him to his compartment. It was all in fun, he knew, but he couldn't help but worry what would coming within the next week.

* * *

The trains came to a stop near the border between East and North. Roy led his men out, observing the compound. There was one large wooden building for sleeping, eating, and showering. The rest of the land was one large open field with various barricades and such scattered about. The whole compound was fenced in like it's own military fort.

"Just like summer camp!" He heard Havoc say, "except with guns." Most of the soldiers laughed, or at least pretended to think their superior was funny.

Roy left his men to find their bunks while he and Riza went to meet up with the crew from the north. They were going to meet at a field house on the other side of the complex. He could tell as they drew closer to it that the General was already there.

"You're late," the general snapped as they entered the field house.

"My apologies General Armstrong," Roy took his seat across the table from her, Riza taking the spot next to him. "Our train was delayed."

"Excuses don't cut it with me, Mustang. A soldier's duty is to be on time." Her eyes narrowed at them. Roy almost smirked. _I get it now._ Faced with a couple of start ups like the pair of them, it was demeaning to her. With her experience she deserved a far bigger challenge than a Colonel with only four years past his time in the academy and a Lieutenant with two.

Compared to the first female General in the Amestrian army, with eleven years of experience…wait a minute. The General had only been promoted during the uprising. This wasn't just a test for him. It was a test for her, and she knew it. This week was going to be a lot more fun than he had originally thought.

Riza could feel his excitement rising. He was going to antagonize the General, she just knew it. This week was going to be much longer than she had thought. "Let's cut to the chase," Roy started, ignoring her comment, "how are we going to run things around here."

"I believe we are each responsible for our own men." Armstrong touted mater of factly, "I'm not going to baby-sit you or your soldiers."

"I appreciate your lack of faith in my abilities as an officer General, but I was speaking of how we want to run the actual events of the camp." Riza was not liking the snarky attitude he had towards the General. Depending on the type of person she was, it could lead them into big trouble.

"Talk down to _me?_" She folded her hands on the table, obviously annoyed by him. "How about we decide just who deserves to be talked down to, how about we kick things off with a mock battle?"

"To make things interesting, how about we end with one too?"

Oliver smiled. "Can't let my men go lax after crushing you right away."

"We'll see about that." The two shook on it. Riza followed Roy and Oliver out, wondering how it was that Roy happened upon a General that shared his same unwillingness to back down from a challenge.

The three spoke casually, not really about anything at all, as they headed back towards the bunks. There was a tension in the air. Each felt as if they had to best the other in whatever it was. Riza felt rather ignored, but she didn't mind. A rivalry meant they were getting along, at least to some extent.

They entered the bunk house and split off, Roy to the men's bunks and Armstrong and Riza to the women's. Once he was out of earshot Oliver turned to her, "what's it like working under a buffoon like him?"

So now was the time for her test to begin. "I didn't think you to be the type to judge a person based on rumors," Riza was quick to respond, but not quick enough to seem overly defensive. She opened the door that lead to the women's bunks to find that no one else was there. She was certain that there was at least one other woman who worked under Roy, but then she realized that she was a secretary rather than a soldier. "We're the only ones?"

Women had only been allowed in the military as more than just secretaries and nurses in 1893, just fifteen years ago. It made sense that there wouldn't be many but she didn't think it would be that little. "I suppose, shouldn't you be used to that by now?"

"Actually one of my good friends is a Sergeant Major," Riza explained as she set her suitcase down on the closest bed, "I must have forgotten the fact that were the only ones."

"He certainly seems like the type," Oliver remarked as to their previous comments, "a bit too cocky." She set her things down at the bed across from Riza's.

"His heart is in the right place." Riza opened her suitcase, more out of a need to find something to do with her hands than anything else, and rummaged through it in search of her pajamas.

"And his mind?" Oliver asked. Unabashed, the General slipped off her uniform jacket and began unbuttoning her shirt. Oliver certainty was superior to her in _that_ quality. It was a wonder how the older woman was single with a body like that.

"He's a man," Riza spoke with a chuckle, "I'm sure it's full of absurdities." Oliver laughed, finishing changing into her nightgown. Riza found her pajamas and ducked out of the room towards the restroom, "excuse me."

She knew how childish it must seem for a grown woman to be unable to change in the same room as another woman. She also knew that her back was unrecognizable, but there were some things that she didn't want to be asked.

* * *

"Squad C, take second formation!" Roy shouted over the com. He turned to Riza and waved for his squad to head forward. "I defiantly underestimated her," he muttered so only she would hear. The general had started off throwing out a few weak attempts here and there to bait him in, then when he full on attacked, her defenses quickly annihilated everything he had. He should have known, she was from Briggs after all.

It was far too late for a retreat. Roy threw his team forward in one last desperate attempt. Riza covered him as they maneuvered through the flying debris. They snuck forward, making it through a good number of the General's defenses.

That changed quickly when one of his men tripped, setting off a wire trap. Captain Buccaneer came charging with a force of three dozen men. From the other side, Armstrong came around behind him. "You're surrounded Mustang!"

Roy glanced at Riza again and sighed, throwing his hands up. "Alright, you win!" Riza followed suit, the other soldiers moved their hands behind their heads as well.

"I don't believe this is exactly fair," Roy protested, "I'm not allowed to use my alchemy in this setting, it's not a true representation of my strength."

Oliver rolled her eyes and dismissed her men to go do clean up. Roy waved for his to do the same. "It's a representation of your leadership skills." She placed her hands on top of her sword. "You are far to quick to throw yourself into the fray."

"Bull, I could say the same to you!"

"It's different in a defensive situation, Mustang."

"You sacrificed far too many men at the beginning just to make a point." Roy hated tactics that involved directly sacrificing soldiers.

"War is war. Either you make a few sacrifices in one place, or a potentially larger sacrifice later." Oliver swung her sword over her shoulder, "We're soldiers, it is our duty to live and die by the sword," she spoke before turning away, directing a group of soldiers to gather up all the weapons.

Riza placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's just an exercise, sir." She thought it was weird speaking to him so formally, it was still something she was working on. "No need to take it too personally."

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled turning to trudge back to his side of the field.

* * *

The mess hall was full of cheering and singing from the Briggs men. Roy's men grumbled and rubbed their sore muscles, it had been a long day. Riza yawned and touched Roy's arm. "I'm calling it a night." She said and stood up to head back to bed.

On the way to the room, Riza spotted Oliver coming out of the showers. "Great show today, General."

"That was nothing, just you wait until Friday." _Who's cocky now?_ Riza wondered, the tone in Oliver's voice not going unnoticed.

Riza took the handle to the door. "I'll be looking forward to -" She froze.

The room was a complete and utter mess. Beds were flipped over, their thing were thrown all around the room. It looked like a tornado had gone through, but that wasn't what caught her eye. Written on the wall was a note: "_The military is no place for women. Go back to where you belong or I'll make you."_

* * *

**A/N:** Duhn-duhn-dun! Cliffhanger! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	45. A Cool Front in the East Part 2

**Hawkeye House: **

**A Cool Front in the East Part 2  
**

"Just because it wasn't one of your men, doesn't automatically make it one of mine!" Roy shouted. He was getting sick of the Generals accusations, not only about his men, but about himself as well. From the moment he arrived at the camp she was badmouthing him and he was not going to stand for it anymore. "Look, I've never had problems with this sort of thing either."

"Do you think it's worth investigation?" Captain Buccaneer asked, glancing between Oliver and Riza. Obviously he was saying it more for Riza than anyone else, he already knew that his commanding officer could handle herself.

"I think both of us are capable of taking care of ourselves." Riza responded, "It's also possible that it's just a prank."

"Prank or not," Roy started, "I don't like anyone thinking they can mess my subordinates." Oliver glared at him. "And, uh, my fellow comrades," he added.

"Well we can't do anything about it right now," Olvier said, brushing off the whole situation, "If anything happens we'll report it or handle it ourselves."

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ All three shots hit their target straight on. Riza got up and instructed some tips to a small group that had gathered to watch her shoot.

"You're sniping from Ishval is legendary!"

"Uh, I wouldn't call it legendary…" Riza insisted. She wasn't used to all this attention, especially all this positive attention. She glanced over to Roy across the field, giving a basic lecture on alchemy. She caught his eyes for a moment, he seemed to give her encouragement with just one look.

"Seems like your Lieutenant there is the life of the party," Oliver came up from behind Roy. She was leading an intense physical training regimen. When she turned to speak to the Colonel, half the men collapsed into the grass.

"Of course she is," Roy couldn't help but brag about his favorite subordinate, "she's my best man." He pointed to a circle one of the soldiers were drawing. "Your line is crooked."

"I've heard a thing or two," Oliver said, drawing closer and dropping her voice so only he would hear, "about how close you two are."

"I assure you, those are all rumors." Roy bent down and fixed the man's circle, "like this."

"I'm certain they are." The General glanced over at Riza's group again. She smiled, "looks like she's getting quite a few admirers.

Roy stood up fast, his head instinctively turning in Riza's direction. A few admirers was just fine, it didn't mean anything, he had plenty himself. He shrugged it off. "Well, she deserves it."

Oliver watched him carefully before turning back to the men she was training. "What are you doing laying around! Up!"

* * *

Roy sighed, cleaning up the last of the field with Havoc and Breda. He had lost a bet to Armstrong, and was stuck cleaning it all up by himself for the night. "Why do you always have to drag us into stuff, Chief?" Havoc complained, carrying the last box into the field house.

"That's my job," Roy replied, laughing.

"Hey, what's that light up there?" Roy turned to where Breda was pointing. There was a hill just past the bunk house. About halfway up there was a little square shaped light.

"Maybe a house?" Roy watched the light flicker as if someone was walking in front of it. Maybe whomever lived there had seen someone sneak into the bunkhouses the other day. "I think I've just thought up another thing to get you guys messed up in."

He explained as he lead the other two towards the hill. The two would do anything to help their comrades. They were just as ticked about what had happened as Roy was. By the time they finally climbed up to the small house, in was pitch black outside.

Roy cursed himself for not wearing a jacket, it was freezing. Havoc knocked twice on the door, no response. He knocked harder and called out, nothing. The lights were still on. Roy motioned for Breda to check the window.

"Uh, sir?" There was a worry in his voice, "you might want to take a look at this."

Roy started over and peered in. At first he didn't see what Breda had, it just looked like a bunch of random items. Then it hit him, components to make a bomb. A table was just up against the window, filled with papers.

There were newspaper clippings, some about General Armstrong, some about Roy's team. There were notes, all in a recognizable handwriting. "Havoc, bust in the door!" He commanded. Whoever lived here didn't just know about who had done it, they were the culprit themselves.

After a quick search of the place Roy found a journal, plans written in. It was clear that this man hated the thought of woman in any role other than that of a housewife and child bearer, least not the military. His eyes widened and he dropped the book.

"We need to get down there, now!" Roy shouted, sprinting out of the building.

The other two followed after him, un-holstering their handguns. "What is it chief?"

* * *

Riza let the cool water hit her face and run down her arms. She loved a good cool shower after a long days work. The season was just starting to warm up, but nights were still pretty chilly. She shivered and turned up the heat. Warm showers were just as nice.

She was glad that things were going smoothly. Actually, she even found herself having fun during the camp. Everyone was eager to learn and to teach.

Riza froze. She though she heard a sound coming from the entry way. It was probably just Oliver. She could hear her footsteps, but why was she running? Riza turned off the water. She peeked around the shower stall. "Roy?" She exclaimed, seeing him running towards her.

"Get down!" He shouted. He glanced back for a second and accidentally slipped on the water from the shower, barreling right into her. Riza slammed against the back of the shower. The back of her head hit hard against the tile, her vision leaving her for half a second.

Her heart pounded, horribly confused. Roy tucked his head between her neck and shoulder, holding her head against his. That was when she heard the explosion.

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading! :D


	46. A Cool Front in the East Part 3

**Hawkeye House**

**A Cool Front in the East Part 3  
**

Riza coughed, exhaling a mouthful of dust. She was dazed and confused, her head spinning. She could feel Roy on top of her, sheltering her from the debris. "Roy? Uh-I mean, Colonel?" Riza corrected herself by habit.

Roy lifted his head. "You okay?"

Riza nodded, attempting to sit up. Half of the shower stall had fell forward, creating a cracked ceramic canvas overhead. "You?"

"Yeah," Roy almost laughed, happy that he had gotten there in time.

"Great," Riza mumbled, "now could you get off me?"

Roy glanced down, finally registering that Riza was in fact completely naked and in a rather compromising position underneath him. "Uh…"

"What are you staring at!" Riza's face grew hot, reflecting the redness that flushed Roy's face. This wasn't exactly how she imagined the first time Roy seeing her naked would play out. It didn't help that he was getting…_happier_ by the second.

"Uh, right!" Roy rolled off of her and took off his uniform jacket, handing it to her so she could cover herself. "Sorry!" He wanted to say something witty, like he normally would in a situation like that. Instead, he fought to kept the image of her body out of his head. Not like he wanted it out of his head, he just wanted it later.

"I, er, didn't know that you were…" Roy mumbled, wondering why in the Hell his mouth decided to start speaking. He had seen her chest before - on accident, sort of - when he was studying her back. This, though, this was a completely different story. "not…clothed."

"Yeah, I shower with my clothes on, don't you?" Riza said sarcastically.

"I know, I know!"

"Then could you grab my clothes for me, please?" Riza asked, pointing in the direction of her clothes. Roy hadn't realized before that she was shivering. He nodded and grabbed the bundle, only to realize that he dropped something rather important.

"Uh, Hawkeye?" He pointed down at the object.

"It's just underwear."

"But it's your underwear," Roy protested. Riza glared at him until he picked it up and handed her the pile of clothes. As she was changing General Armstrong appeared in the entryway.

"Is everyone alright in here?" She asked.

"Yes, sir!" Roy saluted. He lowered his arm with a look from the General.

"Your men went after the culprit and ordered me to make sure the two of you were okay." She came dangerously close to him. "You better teach your men not to think they can give orders to a superior officer."

"Yes, ma'am," he almost laughed, finding it funny that she followed those orders anyway. At that moment Riza finished getting dressed and stepped out from behind the shower stall. She silently moved passed them to grab her guns. Roy nodded. "We're going to go give them back up, you're free to come if you want."

Oliver maybe and annoyed, _tch_ noise and followed the two out. By the time they had exited the building, all the soldiers had already evacuated. Not only that but they had surrounded the culprit whom Havoc and Breda had detained.

The soldiers parted for the three to pass through. The man glared up at them. "Before I place you under arrest," Roy said, glaring down at the man struggling between Havoc and Breda. "I'd just like to tell you how wrong you are. Here we have two of the best soldiers in all of the Amestrian military," Roy spat out his words, the man sickened him, "and we are all, including you, some lucky bastards to have these women fighting for us."

The man only rolled his eyes and spat at his feet.

"You're talking to a brick wall, Chief." Havoc muttered.

* * *

After the fiasco a few nights before, the two sections bonded. Now it was time for East to face North in a final showdown. Roy had learned from the first match that North excelled in defense. This time he tried a new tactic, trying to lure Oliver's men out.

"Looks like half the force has left the base, sir." Riza reported.

Roy smiled, it was time to set his men loose. He made the motion, sending his men full force to face her. Smoke filled the air as he took the lead, excitement rising in him.

"Chief, a report is coming in from the west field, it sounds like they're being taken!" Havoc exclaimed. _How did she get there so fast?_ Roy split off, creating a forked attack, hoping to cut her off.

"The far east field is getting fire too!"

"What the Hell?" Roy cursed. "send an order to the base force to spring the east!"

"Yes, sir!"

Roy's eyes widened, realizing her plan. "Scratch that! She's trying to thin out our center!" _Shit!_ He felt hopeless, if only he could use his alchemy!

His team just barely arrived at the base in time to see Oliver claiming it's front with ease. Roy sent his men after them and they defended, wrecking any attack they gave out.

The blue flag was up. North had won again.

Surprise, surprise. The North wasn't just a wall of defense, they held an offense just as good. The General had won his respect, that much was certain.

He was worried. Two loses? Roy wasn't sure if she though the same.

Roy thought about it the whole train ride back to East City. Had he failed in proving himself?

* * *

The next Monday General Grumman called him to his office. Roy had submitted his report that Friday and knew that this was the review.

"Sounds like you had an interesting time up there," the old man started, "having to dispel terrorist attacks right off the bat." He laughed.

"Interesting sounds right." Roy laughed in response.

"I bet your wondering what the General thought of you."

"Am I that easy to read?"

Grumman only laughed. He cleared his throat and began, "She said that your skill in leading an army-sized amount of men is weak, According to her you are obviously a beginner." Roy felt his heart drop. "She also said that you take care of your men, they seem to trust you wholeheartedly, which is a sign of a good leader." Roy's face lit up. "She' also told me not to repeat that," Grumman added with a sly grin.

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading! Hey everybody! I don't have a set idea yet for the next chapter, so it might take two weeks rather than one to get it up. Also Nanowrimo is coming up and so once November comes, uploading will be iffy until after the first week or two of December (after finals). I plan to keep writing at a weekly/biweekly basis one it's over. By the way, Anybody know the band Anberlin? I think a lot of their stuff fits well with FMA. See you next time!


	47. First Encounter with Human Resources!

**Hawkeye House**

**First Encounter with Human Resources!**

Roy looked up from the form. "Are you serious General?" he groaned.

"Very," General Grumman replied. He pointed at the paper where Roy needed to sign. "General Armstrong said that it might be useful to your team." That devious witch!

Roy begrudgingly signed the paper. This would be a nightmare.

-

My name is Inspector Gordon Holmes of the military's HR division. Recently we have started up a new program on workplace sexual harassment. As far as I know, there have been no major prior complaints to this assessment. Yet as more women join the work force, sexual harassment is a rising trend nationwide. We have just opened this new training program and have been selected to a few offices around headquarters to use a guinea pigs. So far I have preformed one training seminar among the secretarial staff.

Today my job is to provide a similar seminar to Colonel Mustang's team. I'm not sure why his team is the one chosen, there are a few more diverse offices than his. I come to the office and knock on the door at exactly eight thirty.

Promptly the door is opened by a young female officer. I recognize her from the profile I went over last night. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. "Good Morning, sir." She says with a perfect salute.

"At ease," I say and she drops it fast. I peeked into the room and see that the Colonel appears to be out. I recheck my watch. "Is the Colonel present?" The two other officers in the room look up at me from their desks. They appear a bit curious.

"I believe he is at the washroom," she replies smoothly. "Would you rather come back at another time or do you have an appointment?" I get the feeling from the other two men that perhaps the Colonel actually hasn't shown up to work yet.

"I made an appointment, is there somewhere I could sit?"

The lieutenant pulls up a chair and offers if I need anything. I wave her away and she goes back to work. I had always hoped that a job outside HR would be more exciting, but as it turns out, it's all the same. Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork.

The three officers in the room keep glancing up at me and at the door. Finally the doors open and the Colonel comes in, yawning with his mouth wide open. Before he can speak, the lieutenant does. "Sir, you have a guest." She motions over to me.

He looks somewhat bewildered and spots me, "Oh, Inspector, you're here already!" The other male officer look to him expectantly. He starts to explain. "The inspector is here to talk about sexual harassment in the workplace." I could detect some humor in the Colonel voice. The blonde male soldier snorted then glanced at the Lieutenant who shot him a glare.

"Yes," I stated curtly. The Colonel quickly whipped things up to make room for my presentation. The four officers took up desks, rearranged for optimal viewing potential.

"To start off this seminar," My eyes followed the colonel's hand reaching for a pen and paper. Perhaps my assumptions of his laziness were wrong if he plans on taking notes, "I will explain to you what classifies as sexual harassment.

"Unwelcome sexual advances, requests for sexual favors, and other verbal or physical conduct of a sexual nature constitute sexual harassment when this conduct explicitly or implicitly affects an individual's employment, unreasonably interferes with an individual's work performance, or creates an intimidating, hostile, or offensive work environment."

The eyes of the men glazed over.

"Some examples of harassment can come in various forms, for instance the aggressor is not always a man, nor is he or she limited to a person of the opposite sex." I could see Mustang's pen moving along the page. "The harasser can be the victims supervisor," I peeked around The darker haired male officer's head to see that Mustang was not taking notes, but drawing a caricature of me. "A supervisor in another area," the Lieutenant flicked her eyes to the page and slipped it out from under his hands. The Colonel gave her a pouty face and she responded with an annoyed flick of her eyes in my direction, mouthing "pay attention."

"Or a co-worker. Harassment includes but is not limited to," my eyes fixated on them. Mustang tried to grab the page back but Hawkeye slapped his hand away and promptly sat on the page so he wouldn't get it, "Unwanted touching, lewd comments…" I blathered on, not really paying that much attention to what I was saying. I knew my presentation well enough that I could allow my mind to wander.

They were actually starting to piss me off. It was as if they were deliberately doing it to see if I would call them out. Mustang still insisted on getting the paper back. He reached to take it again and the lieutenant attempted to ignore him. The act seemed to work because he saw that she didn't try to stop him and stopped trying to get the page.

So, I mused, the whole purpose was to annoy her.

"Any questions?" I asked.

Lieutenant Havoc raised his hand. "Does it count as harassment when the harassee doesn't find it as a problem, but it interferes with a third party's work performance?"

The colonel face-palmed.

"Do you mean to ask if it is appropriate if a pair were to have a sexual relationship and it distracted their fellow co-workers?" I clarified. The man shrugged. "being as interpersonal relationships between officers is not allowed, a situation such as that would not be appropriate, but it would not constitute as harassment."

The other male lieutenant, Breda, caught the look in Havoc's eye. The man then raised his hand. "What about if one officer happened to see another naked?"

"I suppose that would depend on the circumstance…" I replied, getting a sense of unease.

Havoc raised his hand again. "What about if a for undercover missions a superior officer always chose a particular officer to be paired playing the part of a wife or lover of said superior?"

"Well, I that would be suspicious," I started. Before I could continue, Lieutenant Hawkeye's hand shot up.

"What if a persons fellow coworkers had a tendency to imply that there was an explicit relationship going on between oneself and another, when there was nothing going on?" She shot a harsh glare at the two who had their hands half raised to ask more questions. They dropped their hands and ducked their heads.

"That would be verbal harassment, so yes." I responded, "that would count."

There were no more questions after that.

I packed up my things and headed out. That certainly was a strange experience. I believe I understood the reason that team was placed on my list.

I would keep my eye on that group of slackers.

* * *

**A/N:  
**It has been forever. A year, I think. I wrote this about six months ago, it's kinda based off of an episode of NCIS. I have been taking a break from fanfiction to work on my own original projects and now that I have gotten into the grove of writing more often I am thinking that it might be time to add in some time here and there for fanfiction. While I haven't really started writing anything new, I was hoping to provide some motivation by uploading this chapter. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.


End file.
